


Gasolina ('Gasoline') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Descripciones de asesinatos, Fuego Lento, M/M, Proceso Policial, alcoholismo, depresión, eventual sexo explícito, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: "Gasoline" (Gasolina)★AUTOR/A ORIGINAL: fucking-androids (Reyire) y scruffyperv (Vyntacular) (users de Ao3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156788/chapters/35149628*Resumen: "El primer caso de Connor como miembro oficial del DPD resulta ser un asesino en serie cuya única firma es que no deja pistas atrás. También deberá lidiar con la ocurrencia de nuevas emociones que no había experimentado antes de convertirse en Divergente. Afortunadamente, tiene a Hank para enseñarle."(FANFIC HANK×CONNOR)*****ACLARACIONES:*HAGAN EL FAVOR DE LEER BIEN LAS ADVERTENCIAS PREVIO A COMENZAR A LEER LA HISTORIA PARA EVITAR MALENTENDIDOS.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156788) by [fucking-androids (Reyire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids), [scruffyperv (Vyntacular)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "¡Connor está de nuevo! ¡Aquí está ese fic de 'a fuego lento' que les prometí a todos! ;D Todavía estamos escribiéndolo, pero intentaremos actualizar cuando podamos. ¡Por favor, disfrútenlo! ¡Gracias!"

No era normal regresar.

Después de la marcha y la masacre, cuando los humanos cedieron aceptar a los androides como en realidad eran... Hubo paz, pero nada parecido que pudiera llamarse "normal".

Connor se cepilló el indicador LED en la sien mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Qué era normal? ¿Debería él eliminarlo? ¿Debería quedárselo? Era parte de él y nunca antes le había molestado... pero ahora todo era tan diferente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por primera vez, por fin podía ver el mundo con claridad.

—¿Connor?

Habría reconocido el tono áspero de Hank incluso si no hubiera podido ver al hombre acercándose por el espejo.

—¿Sí?

Los ojos de Hank se detuvieron en la mano de Connor. Este último siguió la dirección, vio su indicador parpadear en amarillo mientras luchaba por tomar su decisión. Él cerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que debería quedármelo? Habrá algunas personas en la oficina que no podrán aceptarme... Sería lógico eliminarlo por el simple hecho de mezclarse.

Con los ojos cerrados no podía ver lo que Hank estaba haciendo, pero podía calcular sus posibles movimientos. La forma en que cruzaba los brazos, el ceño fruncido que se asentaba en los pliegues de su rostro... Pero hubo una mano en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron, su indicador rojo de sorpresa se desvaneció de nuevo en amarillo y luego en azul. La mano de Hank estaba en su hombro, su expresión era... compleja.

—Tienes que hacer lo que es correcto para ti, Connor. Cualquier policía que valga la pena te aceptará por sus capacidades, independientemente de algún... punto brillante.

Lo sacudió burlonamente y los ojos de Connor se agitaron brevemente. ¿Cómo sabía Hank siempre qué puntos golpear para hacerlo funcionar mal? Apartó las manos de Hank, pero había una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

—Bien. Entonces lo conservaré —Connor dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre su corbata, la enderezó y se volvió hacia Hank—. Esto es ilógico. Estoy nervioso. Ya he hecho esto antes, pero aún así me tiemblan las manos.

—Ahora eres parte oficial del departamento, es diferente —le recordó Hank.

—Eso no ayuda, Hank.

Él solo se rió entre dientes y salió del baño de la estación, dejando a Connor luchar solo con sus nervios.

—¡Maldición!

Connor corrió al pasillo, lo escaneó en busca de Hank para luego dirigirse hacia él. Solo entraron unos pocos pasos a la oficina antes de que Fowler se asomara de la suya:

—¡Hank, Connor! Mi oficina, ¡ahora!

Intercambiaron una mirada y Hank se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a donde se lo habían ordenado. Connor siguió a Hank, todavía tratando de dominar ese innecesario caso de nerviosismo del primer día y se cruzó los brazos a la espalda.

—Bien. Oficialmente, Connor, bienvenido al equipo. Es... bueno... tenerte aquí como algo más que... el Androide enviado por CyberLife, supongo —esto fue algo nuevo e inusual para todos—. Tengo que decir que es extraño trabajar con un Divergente, pero si Hank no tiene más quejas, podremos hacer un excelente trabajo aquí.

Hank gruñó algo en voz baja pero no se quejó, solo agitó su mano en señal de creciente impaciencia. Fowler continuó, imperturbable por el comportamiento de Hank.

—Tengo un homicidio en mi escritorio y quiero que ustedes dos lo manejen. Este caso debe resolverse para ayer; hemos tenido suficiente caos en los últimos meses y no necesitamos esto.

—Realmente eres un maldito vago.

—Solo haz tu trabajo, Anderson —la mirada de Fowler pasó de Hank a Connor—. Y mantenlo a raya, ¿quieres?

La expresión anterior de Connor se crispó a una sonrisa. 

—Sí señor.

Hubo más quejas por parte de Hank y el poli más viejo salió pisando fuerte de la oficina. Connor lo siguió, ¿qué término usó para referenciarlo cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos? Cierto: "caniche de plástico".

—¿Con qué nos estamos enfrentando? —Connor se deslizó en su silla fácilmente, se centró en su terminal, hasta que notó los ojos de Hank en él. ¿Hm? Dirigió su atención a Hank—. ¿Hay algún problema, Teniente?

Hank desvió su mirada bruscamente. 

—Nah... Todavía es sorprendente verte actuar tan... normal.

—Los androides de CyberLife están diseñados para trabajar en armonía con los humanos. Tanto mi apariencia como... —este interrumpió su discurso al ver que Hank resoplaba y se reía por lo bajo. Tomó una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de sonreírle—. ¿Por qué se ríe, teniente?

—Cállate, tú ya sabes el por qué.

Después de eso, se negó a responder a cualquiera de los comentarios burlones de Connor y miró resueltamente a su terminal con un ceño particularmente obstinado. Connor se permitió sonreír mientras revisaba el archivo del caso.

«Sheryl Nam, mujer humana; Edad: 49; Ocupación: Supervisora Recepcionista»

Una mujer humana había sido asesinada en su propio apartamento en un barrio de clase media. Ella fue encontrada por su pareja actual, Melina, cuando esta no se presentó a su compromiso para cenar. La matanza fue rápida, metódica, sin rastros de rabia ni motivaciones sexuales. No se había sacado nada del apartamento, por lo que descartaron el robo. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Una ejecución? ¿Un crimen de oportunidad? Sin visitar la escena del crimen, era imposible formar conjeturas.

—¿Teniente? —dijo mientras miraba a su compañero—. Creo que tenemos que ir a la escena del crimen y hablar con personas que conocían a la víctima. No tengo suficiente información.

—Maldición, Connor, literalmente me acabo de sentar. Dame un minuto —Hank dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. A veces tener un compañero con una computadora en lugar de cerebro era un dolor en el trasero. Afortunadamente, Connor también era tan paciente como alguien con una computadora en lugar de cerebro, así que ahí estaba esperando.

Clink.

—Oh, mierda, no —gruñó Hank, llamando su atención desde la terminal—. ¡No es esa maldita moneda otra vez! —mientras lo decía, vio cómo la moneda rodaba por los nudillos de Connor, se desvanecía en la palma de su mano y cruzaba el espacio entre sus manos—. ¡Solo siéntate ahí! ¡Nada de monedas! Sólo. Sentado.

—Estoy calibrando, teniente. Es importante que esté en las mejores condiciones antes de comenzar nuestro primer caso oficial —Conner respondió, todavía volteando la moneda con los dedos.

Hank lo miró por un minuto y luego negó con la cabeza. Ah. Connor todavía debe estar nervioso. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió dejarlo ser solo por esta vez.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escena fueron recibidos por los oficiales que los atendieron, quienes los condujeron al departamento de Sheryl. Por primera vez, nadie comentó qué estaba haciendo El Plástico con Hank. Connor se sintió... bien. Como si fuera una parte activa de algo y no solo una herramienta.

Dentro del departamento encontraron la escena casi extrañamente limpia. No había evidencia de una interrupción, nada volcado que pudiera implicar robo, aunque Connor nota que el sistema de alarma fue pirateado en algún momento de la noche. ¿Podría haber un androide involucrado? Se inclinó para examinar el cuerpo más cerca mientras Hank estaba hablando con uno de los otros oficiales.

La muerte fue causada por una herida de bala en la cabeza. Entonces esto no era ira, era una simple y llana ejecución. La verdadera pregunta fue ¿por qué? ¿Cuál fue el motivo del asesino? Miró cautelosamente el charco de sangre que rodeaba a la víctima antes de sentir una mano que le oprimía el hombro.

—Ni lo pienses, Connor.

—¡Pero puedo procesar muestras en tiempo real, teniente!

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero no es necesario... así que, por favor.

—Supongo que me abstendré si así lo desea —respondió, tímidamente, mientras miraba a Hank.

Hank intentó forzar su sonrisa en una mueca.

—¿Eso es una broma, Connor?

—Tal vez —el androide se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia la víctima. No estaba seguro de que hubiera mucho más que encontrar aquí. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se volvió hacia los oficiales—. ¿Hubo algún testigo que haya escuchado el disparo?

—No, desafortunadamente.

—¿Al menos recogimos la bala? Parece una limpieza completa.

—Sí, señor. La bala ya está en camino al laboratorio con el equipo de CSI.

—Consigue esos resultados y envíamelos a mi terminal de inmediato —el oficial asintió.

Connor escaneó la habitación por segunda vez pero no encontró nada extraño que pudiera ayudarlos. Alguien había pirateado la puerta y le había disparado a esta mujer, lo mejor que podía suponer con esa evidencia era que el tirador probablemente tenía un silenciador ilegal.

—Por lo que puedo decir, fue tomada por sorpresa mientras se preparaba para su cita. El agresor entró por la puerta principal, le disparó y parece haberse marchado de inmediato. Las únicas huellas dactilares de la nota pertenecen a la víctima...

—Eso no nos dice nada exactamente.

—Me temo que no... Quizás sus compañeros de trabajo sabrían más. O la novia que la encontró... ¿Todavía está aquí?

—La enviamos a la estación, ella parece estar en estado de shock.

—Por supuesto —Hank gruñó.

Connor suspiró. 

—¿Algún amigo cercano en el edificio?

—Ninguno. La mayoría de la gente la reconoció, pero realmente nadie parecía conocerla bien. Dijeron que estaba "casada con su trabajo".

—Deberíamos ir a hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo entonces —Connor levantó una imagen del edificio en su mano y remotamente colocó el GPS de Hank en la dirección—. ¿Nos vamos ahora, teniente?

—Sí, sí, está bien.

La unidad tomaría más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de ellos anticiparon.

—¿Sin carro? Ella acababa de tomar el tren, ¿eh? —Hank gruñó mientras salía del estacionamiento.

—Parece de esa manera.

Hank guardó silencio durante unos minutos, solo escuchando la música que sonaba por su radio, pero cuando finalmente volvió a hablar, ese no era el tema que Connor había anticipado.

—Oye... ¿Cómo estás con todo esto? Los sentimientos y... esas cosas.

Connor miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estoy bien... Gracias por tu preocupación, Hank.

Hank tosió.

—Sí lo que sea. No es la gran cosa. Solo quería chequearlo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto hasta el edificio de oficinas en el que Sheryl Nam había trabajado. Había sido la supervisora humana de una mesa de recepcionistas ejecutada por androides. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado y todos los androides eran lo que antes se consideraba "divergentes", muchos de ellos volvieron a sus trabajos anteriores, simplemente porque estaban familiarizados con ellos. Excepto que ahora eran pagos. Tenían hogares, parejas y vidas fuera de hacer lo que los humanos les decían. Los humanos y los androides ahora estaban trabajando codo con codo, en la mayoría de los lugares. Todavía había personas que intentaban discriminarlos, por supuesto, pero las leyes estaban en proceso de aprobación para limitar eso.

Cuando ingresaron al edificio, los androides detrás de la recepción parecían inquietos.

—Teniente Hank Anderson, Departamento de Policía de Ditroit. Este es mi compañero, Connor —le mostró su placa y Connor saludó con la cabeza al grupo de personas detrás del mostrador de bienvenida—. Queremos hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su compañera de trabajo, Sheryl, si eso está bien.

—O-oh, sí, por supuesto —un androide habló. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Quinn"—. Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que Sheryl se ha... ido.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Sheryl tuviera enemigos? —Connor preguntó, después de escanear rápidamente a los androides y no encontrar nada inusual o notable en sus antecedentes.

Una vez más, se miraron silenciosos e infelices.

—No lo creo... —respondió otro androide llamado Zelma—. Excepto...

—¿Excepto?

—Hubo algunas ocasiones en que los clientes no estuvieron contentos de que nuestro negocio emplee androides y se desquitaron con Sheryl... pero solo verbalmente. No puedo imaginar que tenga enemigos fuera de eso...

—¿Hubo algún conflicto que pareciera particularmente peligroso? —Hank preguntó.

—No, pero puede revisar nuestras secuencias de CCTV, si es necesario.

—Gracias, lo haré. Dejaré que todos vuelvan al trabajo.

Zelma condujo a Hank y Connor a un terminal en la parte posterior de la oficina y luego reasumió su posición al frente. Connor se sentó y Hank se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla para mirar la pantalla. Podía sentir la respiración de su compañero ligeramente contra su oreja y por alguna razón, vaciló antes de acceder a la terminal.

—Vamos, Connor, que no quiero estar aquí todo el día —murmuró Hank, su voz ronca casi directamente en el oído del androide.

—U-um, cierto —tartamudeó Connor, sacando las imágenes de CCTV en la terminal lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué estas pequeñas cosas que Hank hacía lo distraían tanto ahora? Honestamente, no tenía respuesta. Él solo trataba de enfocarse en revisar la tarea en cuestión.

En su mayoría revisó las imágenes más recientes de las horas de trabajo cuando Sheryl estaba en el edificio. Hubo algunos altercados con humanos, pero nada que realmente fuera destacable. En general, solo unas pocas personas se ofenden con su personal de android y Sheryl tiene que pedir educadamente que se vayan. Examinó las caras en busca de información sobre los hostigadores, pero ninguno de ellos se destacó. Ninguno tenía antecedentes penales u ofensas contra ningún androide, incluso. Tomó nota de todos ellos, pero tendría que investigar más profundamente en la estación. Frustrado, apagó la terminal.

—Este podría ser otro callejón sin salida —Connor admitió mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

—Ese informe balístico probablemente ya esté listo —Hank se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero—. Vamos a verlo.

Connor se congeló por solo un segundo.

—Sí —respondió distraídamente. ¿Su primer día en el trabajo y ya tenía problemas para concentrarse? Eso no estaba bien.

Las noticias en la estación tampoco fueron tan buenas.

—Esta es una gran ayuda —dijo Hank, sentándose en su escritorio con un café en la mano—. No hay información más que fue disparado desde una pistola de calibre 22.

Connor ya estaba de vuelta en su escritorio y escaneando informes más profundos sobre las personas que habían acosado a Sheryl. Frunció el ceño cuando Hank anunció que su última pista no les ayudaba a proporcionar otras nuevas.

—Hasta ahora, esta investigación de homicidios no va a ninguna parte.

—¿No hay más información sobre alguien del material de CCTV tampoco?

—No, aparentemente son todos ciudadanos honrados... excepto por odiar a los androides, supongo.

Connor tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio con ansiedad. Había una posibilidad de que esta persona pudiera asesinar de nuevo... y en este punto, no tenía forma de detenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Actualizaré a diario.
> 
> El resto de los días, seguiré con otra mis traducciones en procesos.
> 
> Les pediré, por favor, a aquellas personas que ya leyeron la historia, no dejen spoilers en los comentarios.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "Quería esperar un poco para actualizar, pero Hank lo era todo. ¿Van a publicar otro capítulo? Así que aquí está (:"

Hank y Connor pasaron la tarde rastreando a algunas personas de las cintas para interrogarlos sobre su acoso a Sheryl, pero nuevamente fue solo otro callejón sin salida. La mayoría estaban molestos o enojados y rechazaron las preguntas o porque no habían "hecho nada malo" o porque no hablarían con un "policía de plástico". No hubo información nueva, ni sospechosos ni pistas.

Cuando volvieron al automóvil para irse, Connor golpeó su puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Hank lo estudió por el rabillo del ojo. Todavía era tan extraño ver al androide actuando de esa forma tan humana, pero al mismo tiempo lo apreciaba. Las emociones eran difíciles y, por lo que a nadie se refería, esto apestaba. Connor no estaba equivocado al sentirse decepcionado.

—No fue un mal primer día, Con. Quiero decir, tenemos mucho trabajo hecho —él proveyó amablemente.

Connor asintió con fuerza. El reflejo de su LED en la ventana lo mostró rotando de amarillo a rojo. Hank tampoco era muy bueno con toda esta mierda de las emociones, pero sentía que se lo debía a Connor el tratar de explicarle algo de eso. Él tenía un poco más de experiencia, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa por un rato? —ofreció Hank.

—No, gracias... creo que necesito algo de tiempo para repasar los detalles del caso... Teniente, ¿qué está haciendo?

Mientras hablaba, Hank cambió abruptamente el rumbo de la dirección del automóvil.

—No. Cambié de opinión, vienes a mi casa ahora. Estás oficialmente en estado de alerta por la noche.

—Teniente... ¡Hank! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Te lo dije. Vas a venir a mi casa y vamos a hablar de algo más que el caso hasta que dejes de deprimirte.

—Pero debería...

—Dije que no, ¿entendido? Puedes ser súper inteligente y perfecto y todo eso, pero yo he tenido más experiencia en esto como detective defectuoso. La primera regla es que dejes el caso en el trabajo.

Diferentes expresiones se cruzaron en la cara de Connor, que iban desde el ser tocado hasta el enojo, antes de decidirse por algo como resignación. Fue fascinante observarlo, ver cómo sus emociones se mostraban mucho más prominentes en sus rasgos.

—Teniente, el camino —Connor le recordó suavemente, su voz un poco forzada.

Hank tosió bruscamente y volvió la mirada al frente.

—Sé cómo conducir, Connor.

El androide solo negó con la cabeza y no respondió. No apreciaba del todo a Hank tratando de desviar su atención del caso, pero entendía el objetivo detrás de eso. O al menos él pensaba que sí.

 

* * *

 

Connor estaba acariciando en silencio a Sumo e intentando no dejar que Hank se diera cuenta de que estaba revisando mentalmente los archivos del caso. Este, por supuesto, estaba bebiendo y viendo algún deporte u otro en la televisión. Abruptamente, Hank rompió el silencio reservado entre ellos.

—Oye, ven aquí.

Tanto Connor como Sumo levantaron la vista, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, casi al unísono. Hank estuvo a punto de resoplar su cerveza, pero los años de beber alrededor de perros asquerosos lo salvaron. Se aclaró la garganta en su lugar.

—Me refería a ti, Con. No te invité a pasar el rato con tu mascota Sumo toda la noche.

—¿No lo hizo?

—Bueno... eh... —buscó a tientas las palabras correctas, gruñó en su botella y luego hizo un gesto hacia el sofá junto a él—. ¡No! Te invité a que dejaras de pensar y, ya sabes, habláramos —obviamente olvidó que Connor probablemente no podría beber y que su plan inicial para que ambos bebieran hasta que las palabras fueran más fáciles, cayó al instante.

Tal vez todavía funcionaría si estuviera borracho y Connor solo fuera él mismo.

Este se enderezó y, a pesar de las protestas de Sumo, se dirigió al sofá para unirse a Hank. 

—De acuerdo, ¿de qué quería hablar?

Nop. Sin suerte. Connor todavía hacía difícil el hablar con él. Hank tomó un trago profundo de su bebida para luego detenerse a estudiar la expresión distante de Connor. Su LED se iluminó de amarillo y Hank se sentó de repente, inclinándose hacia Connor.

—¡Estás de nuevo pensando en el caso cuando te dije que lo dejaras ir! Al menos por hoy...

—¡No puedo simplemente NO pensar en eso! No puedo encontrar ninguna conexión, cualquier razón, ¡cualquier cosa! Es... Es...

—Absolutamente indignante lo que roe y, darle la oportunidad, que te mantendrá toda la noche pensando en ello? Lo sé... Y... Que es por eso que te dije que vinieras a beber... eh, hablar... Conmigo.

Connor frunció el ceño momentáneamente pero una sonrisa lentamente se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Quería que fuera a beber con usted? Teniente... ¿No creo que ese sea un curso de acción apropiado con su subordinado?

A juzgar por la expresión de Hank, sus burlas habían funcionado. El hombre mayor se había vuelto rojo hasta las orejas y Connor tuvo que sofocar una risita antes de herir el orgullo de su compañero también. Hank murmuró algo por lo bajo y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza para evitar la conversación.

—Bien, estoy aquí, teniente —Connor se encogió de hombros—. Hablemos.

Hank revolvió su mente por un tema, pero tuvo problemas para encontrar uno.

—Hm... Ahora eres un divergente, Connor. Dime en qué estás interesado.

—Buena pregunta —él respondió, haciendo una pausa. En su mayoría, solo pensaba mucho en el trabajo. Y Sumo... y Hank. Así que básicamente trabajo y Hank. ¿Su interés era Hank? Él frunció el ceño profundamente. 

—Uhm... no estoy seguro.

—Hmf... ¿Qué pasa con los pasatiempos, entonces? ¿Conoces a ese tipo, Markus, verdad?... He oído que pinta. ¿Tienes algo así? No lo sé... ¿Algún instrumento a lo mejor? —esa era una imagen mental divertida, Connor tocando un instrumento, aunque también era adorable. El hombre mayor sonrió mientras se recostaba contra el sofá—. ¿O solo son trucos de monedas para ti? —Hank imitó a Connor tomándole el pelo.

Este último sonrió ante eso.

—La mayoría de los trucos de monedas me ayudan a asegurarme de que todo funciona sin problemas... Pero también lo disfruto.

—¿Hay algo que te interese probar? —respondió el mayor, abriendo una nueva cerveza.

—Sí, supongo que hay algunas cosas que me interesan —Connor sintió un calor extenderse por su rostro. Ah, sonrojándose. Una simulación humana que no vio necesaria antes de su divergencia. Ahora su rostro lo traicionaba, espectacularmente.

—¿En qué estás pensando que te hace ver así? —Hank insistió. El rubor del androide era molestamente lindo.

—Ejem... Nada en particular —el androide mintió, sintiendo la calidez desaparecer de su rostro. Estaba interesado en aprender más sobre la intimidad en general, pero no podía decirle eso a su compañero.

—¿Nada? —Hank murmuró, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en la cara de Connor—. Por la forma en que te sonrojas, hubiera dicho que estás enamorada de alguien. ¿Normalmente los androides tienen citas?

—Quiero decir, no, pero ahora que todos son divergentes, eso ha cambiado —Connor evitó hacer comentarios sobre enamoramientos.

—No me respondiste —Hank señaló. Sabía que probablemente no le iba a gustar la respuesta a esto, pero ahora estaba emocionado y curioso.

—¿Está enamorado de alguien, teniente? —preguntó el androide, dando vuelta la pregunta.

Hank lo miró por un momento antes de sofocar sus pensamientos errantes. Él solo lo estaba pensando demasiado. Connor no podría estar hablando de sí mismo.

—Voy a necesitar estar mucho más borracho antes de caer en eso.

—Valió la pena intentarlo —Connor se encogió de hombros antes de apartar la mirada, con un leve toque de rojo en su rostro.

Simplemente genial, ahora Hank se estaba cuestionando a sí mismo. ¿Le gustaba Connor? ¿Era esto algo que podría considerar? ¿¡Y por qué tenía que ser tan adorable con eso!? No, no. Esto era tonto. Este era el tipo de pensamientos que lo metían en problemas. Derribó la cerveza que acababa de abrir en un intento por silenciar la voz persistente en su cabeza.

—Entonces... —habló Connor, queriendo cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué deportes disfruta? Nunca había pensado en tener intereses propios antes. ¿Tal vez alguno me gustará?

Aunque hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su placer, Connor pudo notar la forma en que se animó antes de darle una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Ahora es algo de lo que podemos hablar! Y antes de comenzar, ¡no quiero nada de datos de androides locos! Vamos a hablar sobre el juego, no... —señaló con la mano a Connor y luego al televisor para luego tomar otro trago de su cerveza—. ¡Que tú...! —él gruñó—. ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Connor frunció los labios en un intento de no reírse. 

—Sí, Hank, sé lo que quieres decir. No habrá datos de androides.

—¡Bien! Pues, entonces...

La noche fue más tranquila ahora que Hank estaba en su zona de confort, hablando de sus equipos deportivos favoritos, sus opiniones sobre los androides practicando deportes y de qué se trataba el juego. Y, progresivamente, terminó por emborracharse más.

—Entonces, es por eso que Detroit no ha ganado nada en AÑOS —terminó, golpeando su botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa con gran efecto.

—Ya veo —Connor examinó la mesa y contó las botellas vacías que ahora cubrían la mesa de café—. Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche, teniente.

—¡Oye! Esta es mi casa, así que puedo beber todo lo que yo quiera —insistió Hank, mirando la cara del androide. Sabía en alguna parte que Connor tenía toda la razón, pero otra parte de su cerebro alegremente decidió que ahora estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para discutir cosas que había evitado antes durante la noche—. Además, Connor, nunca me respondiste. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

—¿Alguien que me guste? —Connor respondió, sorprendido—. Realmente no lo he pensado.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —Hank lo empujó.

Ese rubor rosa claro estalló en la cara del androide otra vez.

—N-no.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido —concluyó el hombre mayor—. Quiero decir, son androides incluso en... ya sabes —apuntó su botella de cerveza a Connor, casi derramando su contenido en el regazo del androide como lo terminó haciendo. Connor atrapó fácilmente la punta y la empujó hacia atrás en la mano de Hank.

—¿En qué?

—¡Ya sabes!

—Realmente no —eso era una mentira, pero era demasiado entretenido ver a Hank trastabillando explicándose a sí mismo.

—¡Argh! ¡Connor! ¿De verdad? —Hank procedió a hacer numerosos gestos con las manos que sugerían actos lascivos mientras agitaba peligrosamente su bebida.

Connor logró reírse.

—Entiendo su implicación, Hank. Y aunque no todos los androides pueden tener o están interesados en... las interacciones sexuales, algunos pueden. Podría, por ejemplo.

Hank finalmente dejó caer su cerveza y se derramó sobre la alfombra.

—¿Po-podrías? —él tartamudeó.

—Sí —Connor repitió, con calma, agachándose para limpiar la bebida derramada.

También le permitió esconder su rostro. Programación estúpida. Evitó la mirada del viejo y siguió hablando clínicamente mientras llevaba la botella vacía a la cocina y agarraba algo para limpiar la alfombra.

—Yo era un prototipo y no estaban seguros de qué tipo de casos necesitaría manejar, así que tenía que ser lo más parecido posible a un hombre humano real.

—Como similar, eh —repitió Hank, todavía incrédulo.

—¿Está lo suficientemente borracho ahora para responder mi pregunta? —preguntó el androide, frotando vigorosamente la mancha de la alfombra mientras mantenía sus propios pensamientos bajo control.

—Yo... no he conocido a nadie que me interese —arrastró Hank las palabras, intentando ahora mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a Connor. Esta conversación solo sirvió para recordarle que la última persona en el mundo en la que debería estar interesado era en su ingenuo compañero—. Creo que es suficiente... vinculación por una noche. Me voy a la cama. Te veo en la mañana, niño.

Abruptamente, Hank se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a trompicones a su habitación, dejando a Connor solo en la sala de estar con Sumo. Suspirando, el androide terminó de limpiar y apagó algunas de las luces antes de llamar a un taxi. Eso no había salido del todo como lo había anticipado y, aunque había logrado distraerlo del caso, sintió que podría haber ido mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Rayos, amo demasiado a estos dos n.n
> 
> Por favor, les pido que no hagan spoilers en los comentarios


	3. CAPITULO TRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "¡Un capítulo más breve pero probablemente lo actualicemos más pronto que tarde!"

El trabajo no estaba yendo bien. Recibieron otro caso de homicidio y si bien el Modus Operandi era el mismo, no así la víctima. Un rico filantropista soltero había sido asesinado esta vez. No había pistas, ni indicios de nada y nadie tenía idea de quién querría matarlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese asesinato y hoy estaban camino al sitio de otro homicidio con idéntico Modus Operandi. En este punto, estaban considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que se tratara de un asesino en serie, pero aún no habían encontrado ningún vínculo entre las víctimas. Connor estaba frustrado, por decir lo menos.

Miró el paisaje pasando por la ventanilla malhumorado. Habían dejado la ciudad propiamente dicho y ahora estaban circulando por un barrio suburbano. La calidad de las casas disminuía lentamente hasta detenerse en una casa pequeña, algo destartalada, odeada por una cerca de cadena.

—Está bien, estamos aquí —Hank anunció.

El lugar parecía estar repleto de policías y la acera de enfrente estaba atestada de curiosos. Llegaron a trabajar lo más rápido posible, evaluando la escena del crimen y mirando a la víctima, solo para encontrar la misma disparidad de detalles que parecía ser el único vínculo entre sus casos. De nuevo, fue una matanza de estilo de ejecución rápida, pero esta vez la víctima era un hombre que vivía en un vecindario de bajos ingresos. Su puerta no había sido hackeada esta vez, ya que era una tradicional; pero la cerradura había sido abierta por expertos.

Parecía que, de nuevo, no había otras pistas o indicios en el lugar de los hechos, pero cuando Connor investigó la casa, pudo ver unos muy débiles rastros de huellas mojadas. Los escaneó y las siguió afuera, teniendo cuidado de dar sus pasos alrededor de ellas.

—¿Encontraste algo, Connor? —Hank preguntó, viendo a su compañero dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez —respondió, todavía enfocado en las huellas apenas visibles.

Había estado lloviendo más temprano durante el día. Posiblemente fueron hechas alrededor del momento del asesinato. Este podría ser el descanso que había estado buscando. Podía decir que eran zapatos de hombre, tamaño 11. Mientras los seguía afuera, el rastro desapareció momentáneamente al pasar sobre cemento mojado. El pánico casi se intensificó previo a que localizara rastros de perturbación en el patio, el mismo tamaño de calzado, yendo en la misma dirección. Podía decir que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba la multitud de espectadores.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había escaneado a los curiosos para comparar el tamaño de sus zapatos con los que había estado siguiendo. Un par coincidía, y empezaban a alejarse. Connor levantó la cabeza y, por un momento, se encontró con un hombre en la multitud. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro con un sombrero puesto hasta cubrir su frente. Inmediatamente este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de la escena.

El androide intentó seguirlo sin alertarlo, pero por supuesto no pudo ser tan afortunado. Cuando el hombre miró hacia atrás y vio a Connor siguiéndolo, llegar a una carrera repleta de vehículos.

—¡Espere! ¡Solo quiero hablar con usted! —gritó inútilmente.

El hombre sospechoso no desaceleró en absoluto y Connor fue tras él. Escuchó a Hank gritar su nombre en algún lugar detrás suyo, pero no retrocedió ni se detuvo. Tenía que atrapar a este asesino antes de que se cometieran más crímenes.

Corrió a toda velocidad, confiado en su habilidad para atrapar a este sospechoso. Era humano, no androide, y no había forma de que pudiera escapar de Connor. Con esta ventaja a su favor, el hombre dobló la esquina delante de ellos en un callejón apretado y, para cuando Connor llegó a la entrada del callejón, el hombre ya estaba subiendo una valla. Escudriñó el camino y tomó la segunda decisión de cortar el patio a su izquierda y derrotar al sospechoso del otro lado.

A través de la hierba húmeda, apenas consciente de una voz familiar que llamaba a lo lejos, saltó sobre tres vallas pequeñas e irrumpió en el patio justo cuando el sospechoso golpeaba la puerta. Chocaron y al instante se convirtió en un desafío para ver quién saldría en la cima.

—¡Solo necesito hacerle algunas preguntas! —gruñó entre dientes.

Él no esperaba recibir un disparo. La fuerza del impacto lo derribó y tropezó hacia atrás. Estaba recuperando el equilibrio cuando levantó la vista, directamente al cañón de un arma. Mierda. ¡Debió haber sido más cuidadoso! Ya estaba calculando el mejor curso de acción para tener el arma bajo su control cuando una bala pasó zumbando junto al atacante. Fue suficiente para asustarlo y apretar el gatillo, pero también le dio a Connor la fracción de segundo que necesitaba para desviar su puntería.

En lugar de dispararle a través de la cabeza, la bala solo le golpeó el hombro en un área similar al del primer disparo. La culata de la pistola se estrelló contra su sien y se desplomó aturdido cuando el atacante cruzó la calle corriendo hacia otro callejón.

Hank lo alcanzó entonces, era su bala lo que había sobresaltado al otro hombre y se arrodilló junto a Connor.

—¡Joder, Con! ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

—¡Teniente! ¡El asesino está escapando! ¡Estoy bien! —su LED brillaba en rojo, parpadeando por el golpe que había recibido—. ¡Tenemos que perseguirlo!

—¡Que nos lleve el diablo! ¿¡Acaso te has visto a ti mismo!? ¡Tu brazo! ¡Joder!

Connor parpadeó sorprendido y bajó la mirada. Bueno, eso era frustrante. Había tomado dos disparos de corto alcance en el hombro y su brazo estaba apenas intacto. El brazo definitivamente necesitaría ser reemplazado y al ritmo que estaba perdiendo sangre azul no había forma de que fuera capaz de perseguir a su objetivo.

—¡Maldición! —su brazo estaba tan dañado que ni siquiera podía formar un puño con él—. ¡Pero lo tenía, Hank!

—¿A quién le importa un carajo eso, Connor? ¡Cristo! —gritó el mayor, agarrando con fuerza el hombro ileso del androide.

Connor miró la cara de Hank confundido. ¿De qué estaba tan enojado Hank?

—Estaré bien, teniente. Solo necesito algunas reparaciones simples y podré volver a trabajar inmediatamente.

—Jodido-... maldita sea. ¡Estúpido androide! —el mayor se puso de pie y se alejó de Connor por un momento, hablando rápidamente consigo mismo por lo bajo—. ¿Qué pasaría si te hubieras matado?

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando a Hank moverse de un lado a otro y se tomó un momento para pararse antes de hablar. Él sostuvo su brazo lesionado flojamente.

—Quiero decir... podrían cargar mi memoria en un nuevo cuerpo...

—No. Connor, no. No serías tú. Ya no serías tú —Hank dijo, con una clara frustración sonando en su voz.

—Por supuesto que sí. No es la elección más óptima, considerando que puede haber algunas pérdidas, pero yo sería estructuralmente del mismo.

Hank se giró sobre él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos tan repentinamente que Connor se vio francamente sorprendido. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su LED se desvaneció de rojo a amarillo. Hank lo miró, moviendo la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Después de un momento dejó escapar un largo suspiro y simplemente le dio la espalda a Connor.

—Vamos a... repararlo... Tenemos más información ahora de la que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Es un gran salto en el caso.

Sus palabras sonaron distantes, como si fueran automáticas. No era como él. Connor frunció el ceño y miró su brazo; el hardware expuesto chisporroteó y brilló bajo la lluvia. No lo entendió cualquier cosa por la que Hank estuviera tan enojado, pero sabía que presionarlo ahora no haría más que enojarlo aún más.

—Gracias, Hank.

Este gruñó incoherentemente y se dirigió hacia donde habían estacionado el auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Como este capítulo es hiper corto decidí adelantar su traducción así que hoy tienen capítulo nuevo n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor les pido...
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> Samantha fuera <3<3<3]


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Los centros médicos para los Androides habían sido uno de los primeros cambios presentados por el estado. Markus mismo había ayudado a convertir viejos centros de distribución en hospitales para androides. Sus puertas estaban abiertas a todos ellos. En poco tiempo su brazo pasó a estar tan bueno como uno nuevo (de hecho, era nuevo), su sangre azul perdida fue repuesta y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Excepto Hank. No estaba en su habitual carácter en absoluto.

A pesar de permanecer con él durante la mayor parte del proceso de reparación, todavía estaba distante y hosco. Al menos parecía aliviado cuando le dieron el alta a Connor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Tu chaqueta está rota —se ofreció el mayor.

—Por supuesto.

Silencio.

Hank comenzó a alejarse, pero Connor se detuvo con cautela. ¿Qué estaba mal? Él había sido reparado, todo estaba... ¿bien?

—¿Vienes o qué?

—S-sí.

Se apresuró a perseguir a Hank y se unió a él en el auto acompañado por la sensación más incómoda que hubieran tenido a lo largo de toda su relación. Antes de volverse un divergente, siempre se había sentado con Hank en silencio para luego verse mezclado en una conversación sobre el trabajo y algunas veces con el Teniente introduciéndolo a una nueva música. Esta noche Hank rechazó todos y cada unos de sus intentos de conversación y lanzó un deprimente heavy metal que parecía extrañamente adecuado para el humor oscuro en el que se encontraba su compañero.

Después de un rato se dio por vencido y dejó que Hank resolviera lo que sea con lo que estaba luchando por su propia cuenta. Había aprendido que a veces la mejor medicina para el humor de Hank era en realidad el silencio.

No funcionó esta vez.

Aunque no les quedaba mucho por hacer, la sensación permaneció tensa y desagradable en el ambiente durante todo ese tiempo. Al final llegaron al viejo edificio de apartamentos que había sido remodelado en unidades de vivienda asequibles para androides. Le quedaba bien a Connor, satisfacía sus necesidades y eso era todo, pero Hank pareció mostrarse aún más descontento desde el primer momento en el que llegaron.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿De verdad vives aquí?

Frunciendo los labios, Connor asintió. 

—Sí —estaba un poco herido por el tono en la voz que su compañero utilizó.

—Hogar, dulce hogar... supongo —Hank murmuró.

Caminaron hasta el departamento sin más comentarios. Connor abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Hank a su casa. Era un departamento, sin mucho mobiliario; solo unos pocos lugares para sentarse, una cama y un tocador que contenía su ropa. A decir verdad, Connor pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Hank que en su propio departamento.

—Por favor, siéntese —dijo señalando a una de las sillas. El androide se acercó al tocador y comenzó a quitarse la ropa rasgada, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el mal humor de su compañero.

Hank frunció el ceño un poco, pero seleccionó la silla de aspecto más cómodo y se dejó caer. Ugh. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entender que su vida era importante? ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como si todo eso no importara? ¿Acaso no le importaba del mismo modo que él? Deseó haber podido tomar una cerveza. Miró hacia arriba para preguntarle a Connor si tal vez tendría algo así en su apartamento, cuando descubrió que el chico se estaba quitando la ropa.

—Fff... —el sonido se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerse o ser consciente de él.

—¿Teniente?

Connor no lo miró, simplemente terminó de quitarse la chaqueta y se puso a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. Mientras tanto, Hank se dedicó a entrar en pánico por dentro y en silencio. Él no debería estar mirando esto. Él no debería querer estar viendo esto.

—Nada —resopló.

El androide miró por encima de su hombro entonces, pero Hank estaba sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados, pareciendo extra contrariado. ¿Todavía estaba enojado? ¿Por qué eso hacía que le doliera el pecho? Los dedos de Connor se detuvieron sobre el botón cerca de su corazón. Él todavía no tenía un nombre propio para este sentimiento. Sus archivos tampoco le aclararon mucho la situación. ¿Los humanos sentían angustia o ansiedad en sus pechos? ¿Miedo? No... Ninguna de esas cosas tenían sentido.

Hank se mordió el labio cuando Connor miró hacia otro lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el chico? Abrió cada botón de una manera lenta y metódica que dejó a Hank dolorido de todas las maneras incorrectas posibles. Se movió y cruzó las piernas para ocultar el creciente deseo que estaba albergando. ¿Esa esto intencional? ¿Estaba Connor jugando con él? ¿Era esta una venganza por haberle gritado?

A pesar de sus pensamientos contradictorios, devoró lo que estaba viendo delante suyo con avidez; como la forma en que el delgado moreno se quitaba la camisa dañada y la arrojaba casualmente al cesto de la ropa que estaba junto al tocador. Hank tenía la boca seca.

Connor seleccionó una camisa nueva y comenzó el proceso para abrocharla y colocársela de nuevo. Se dirigió a un armario cercano y también agarró una chaqueta nueva. Todavía era gris con acentos azules, pero ya no lo identificaba como un androide. A él le gustaba el gris. Volteó para encontrar a Hank ahora enojado e incómodo. Connor suspiró y se sentó frente a su compañero.

—Hank, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Este casi se levantó de su silla cuando Connor le habló desde una parte diferente de la habitación. Jesús, ¿se había distraído de esa manera? Su mente se había desviado en una tangente inapropiada y ahora se sentía como un ciervo a la luz de los faros: mirando al chico con una expresión de desconcierto.

¿Notó que lo estaba mirando? ¿Estaba disgustado? Su boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de papel de lija. Se movió y cruzó las piernas, ocultando la rigidez que sentía detrás de la actitud defensiva.

—¿Acerca de...?

—Sobre por qué ha estado actuando así desde que perseguí al sospechoso —Connor frunció el ceño—. No entiendo la mayor parte de esto, necesito su ayuda.

Huh. Él había estado conteniendo la respiración. La dejó salir lentamente para luego volver a mirar a Connor. No había estado ansioso por nada o por lo menos no por aquella razón equivocada... Maldición. 

—Ah... joder, Con —se frotó la cara con las manos—. Eres una persona... —bajó las manos y frunció el ceño a Connor—. No eres solo una máquina desechable.

—Pero, Hank...

—No. ¿Sabes qué?, ¡estoy harto! Soy tu compañero, Connor. ¡Tu vida es importante para mí! No quiero tener que encontrarme con un tipo con tu cara haciéndose pasar por ti porque no recordará ni una mierda sobre mí. Es algo muy jodido tener que lidiar con eso, hombre —al menos ya no estaba encendido. Esto no podría estar más lejos de ser considerado como algo "sexy"—. ¿Y si algo sale mal con este BS de transferencia de memoria y lo pierdes todo? Será como... como... —se levantó bruscamente—. Necesito un trago. Solo... ¡no seas tan jodidamente impertinente! ¡Al menos consulta a tu compañero antes de lanzarte a perseguir a los bichos raros!

Se echó a andar hacia la puerta; necesitaba salir de esa habitación. Lejos de Connor, lejos de sus sentimientos. Él debería presentar su informe mañana si esta noche la desperdiciaba con ello.

Hank fue sacudido hacia atrás cuando Connor lo agarró por el hombro antes de que pudiera irse. Se deslizó frente al hombre mayor para bloquear su acceso a la puerta. 

—No. Vamos a hablar por una vez.

—Fuera de mi camino, Connor —Hank gruñó.

—Mira, lo siento. No lo hice... No lo sabía, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero... morir... más de lo que tú quieres... Yo solo... no estaba pensando. Por favor, quédate —el androide puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del mayor, mirando hacia abajo a ambos pies. Su pecho dolía de nuevo.

Hank se puso rígido bajo el toque de Connor. 

—Joder, chico —esto no era justo. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Connor y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza—. Solo déjame ir.

—... Bien —respondió Connor, alejándose de la puerta. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Ese día ya había sido demasiado largo. Para cuando levantó la vista en su dirección, su compañero ya se había abandonado la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Una de las cosas que amo de este fic es que todo va a un ritmo lento ("a fuego lento" como dicen los mismos autores). Tanto Hank como Connor deberán aprender a interpretar y aceptar sus sentimientos... Veremos si lo logran n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios si es que ya leyeron la historia. 


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "¡Hola, es mi cumpleaños (Connor) así que aquí hay un regalo para todos! ¡Otro capítulo! (Con un poco de Markus/Simon de buena calidad añadida por Hank, por supuesto)." 
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Por si aún no lo notaron, uno/a de los escritores se hace llamar Hank y el/la otro/a es Connor. Se los aclaro para que entiendan las notas de arriba al comienzo de cada capítulo en donde mencionan a Hank y/o Connor.]

Connor no estaba seguro de si era bueno o no que ambos tuvieran un día libre programado después de esa discusión, sin embargo, también estaba parcialmente contento por el tiempo que estarían separados. No obstante, la otra parte de él quería correr hacia Hank para asegurarse de que no estuviera borracho en el piso de la cocina... De nuevo.

Todavía estaba realmente en conflicto sobre lo que había pasado y, aunque ahora entendía las razones de Hank para estar molesto, realmente no sabía por qué también se había vuelto tan enojado para hacer que simplemente se hubiera marchado. Necesitaba consejos y la única persona a quien podía preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos era Markus. Tenía un compañero y una figura "paterna humana", si alguien supiera qué hacer con sentimientos confusos y rarezas humanas, sería él.

CyberLife había sido entregado a los androides después de las conversaciones de paz y era actualmente la sede mundial de la Embajada de Androides con Markus como Embajador en Jefe. Josh, North y Simon tenían trabajos dentro de la Embajada, aunque Simon era la mano derecha de Markus. Los dos rara vez estaban separados.

Connor golpeó educadamente y, después de un breve momento, fue recibido por la voz tranquila de Markus.

—Adelante —fue lo que le dijo. Cuando lo hizo, encontró (sin sorpresa) a los dos de pie junto al escritorio con una sonrisa astuta en la cara de Markus y Simon mirando a sus pies.

Connor solo captó el final del comentario de protesta de Simon.

—... y no me lo dijiste —Markus solo se rió entre dientes y le dio a Simon un amoroso beso.

Era dulce ver la forma en que se quitaban la piel cuando entrelazaban los dedos y la forma en que brillaban cuando se abrazaban.

—No pude resistirme a robar unos besos antes de que llegara aquí. Lo siento.

Simon volvió a agachar la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, se movió para robar desafiante la silla de Markus. Markus sonrió, se deslizó hasta el borde del escritorio y miró a Connor. 

—Buenos días, Connor. ¿Dijiste que necesitabas un consejo?

Connor ignoró la calidez en su rostro y asintió.

—Hank, mi compañero de trabajo, y yo hemos tenido problemas, en realidad —explicó lo que sucedió el día anterior en detalle.

—Ah —Markus frunció el ceño ligeramente, recordando un momento similar de su pasado—. Los humanos no siempre siguen reglas lógicas, son un tanto complicados. A veces dicen que quieren algo y no, y otras veces no dicen lo que quieren. Carl siempre me dijo que odiaba perder en el ajedrez... pero cada vez que yo perdía a propósito, él se enojaba aún más. Admitía que no tenía sentido o que no era justo, pero así era como era. Quería que jugara lo mejor posible... a pesar de que ello significara que probablemente él perdería —sus dedos tocaron el escritorio pensativamente—. Solo sé directo con tu compañero, si estás listo para serlo, y con suerte él te encontrará a mitad de camino.

¿Directo con Hank? Eso significaría descifrar todos los extraños dolores en el pecho y cómo siempre se preocupaba por el hombre mayor y el sonrojo y... oh, no...

—Marcus, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas interesado en Simon? —su sonrojo lo traicionó una vez más. Maldición. Él no tenía experiencia con ninguno de estos sentimientos. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable y lo odiaba... pero necesitaba respuestas.

—Eso es... hmm —miró a Simon quien arqueó una ceja hacia él en respuesta. Nunca habían discutido esto en voz alta, pero Markus todavía podía recordar claramente el momento en que supo que amaba a Simon—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos infiltramos en Stratford Tower y enviamos esa transmisión?

Connor hizo una mueca y asintió. Le habían arrancado el corazón ese día, era difícil olvidarlo.

—Simon había sido herido por el equipo SWAT y nosotros... no tuvimos más remedio que dejarlo allí —mientras Markus hablaba, Simon abandonó la silla y retrocedió alrededor del escritorio. Sin decir nada, abrazó a Markus y este, suspirando suavemente, continuó—. Cuando salté sin él, sentí que había dejado todo lo bueno sobre el mundo allá arriba en el techo con él. No me di cuenta de lo hueco que me sentía hasta que él mismo me lo devolvió —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Simon ahora y lo acunó cerca—. La vida no vale la pena vivirla hasta que hayas encontrado algo por lo que vale la pena morir.

—Gracias, Markus, me has dado algo en qué pensar. Conozco la salida —Connor les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los dos y salió de la habitación sintiéndose algo aturdido. Toda esta información sería mucho para procesar.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Simon, parecía preocupado.

—Tengo fe en él —respondió Markus.

_*** * *** _

De vuelta en su departamento, Connor trató de ordenar la información que Markus le había dado. Siguió pensando en todas las formas en que Simon y Markus estaban constantemente en contacto físico el uno con el otro de un modo tan sencillo. Intentó imaginarse a sí mismo y a Hank en sus lugars. Hank, sus ojos suaves y cálidos, viniendo a él y abrazándolo suavemente. No dejándolo ir. Inclinando levemente su barbilla hacia arriba y presionando sus labios contra los de Connor, sintió que algo dentro de su pecho dolía de nuevo, pero esta vez era una sensación agradable. Él quería eso.

Nunca se había imaginado la intimidad de esta manera, simplemente no había habido una razón antes de hoy. Él no había estado cerca de nadie... Alguien más que Hank, de todos modos. Había llegado a apreciar la amistad compasiva que su compañero escondía de la mayoría de las personas. Debajo de todas esas maldiciones y bravadurías había alguien que simplemente se preocupaba.

Connor solo se estaba dando cuenta ahora de que lo que realmente había querido todo ese tiempo fue Hank.

—Mierda —Connor dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, ciertamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Papá Simon y papá Markus orientando un poco el camino de nuestro niño Connor. ¿Les habrán servido de ayuda con sus consejos? n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

Era tarde y Connor estaba tocando el timbre de Hank por quinta vez. Todavía no había respuesta alguna. Él realmente no quería romper una ventana de nuevo. Sabía que Hank solía mantener la puerta cerrada, pero lo intentó de todos modos. Se abrió fácilmente. _«Desbloqueado»_ , pensó suspirando, Connor entró a la casa.

Hank estaba inconsciente en el sofá y Sumo estaba felizmente acostado sobre él. Cuando vio a Connor, soltó un ladrido bajo y comenzó a mover la cola ferozmente; el gran bobalicón de perro guardián.

—Sumo, aquí —llamó al perro y felizmente se acercó a él. No podía imaginar que hubiera sido cómodo para el mayor, sin embargo, este no mostró signos de despertarse o preocuparse. Sacudiendo la cabeza, le dio unas palmaditas a Sumo y se dirigió al lado del sofá.

Hank roncaba alegremente, rodeado de numerosas botellas vacías pero afortunadamente sin el revólver a la vista. Por lo que parecía, se había desmayado mientras bebía con Sumo y veía la televisión. El androide estaba agradecido de no haber estado tratando de beber hasta la muerte, no después de la discusión que habían tenido sobre que Connor valorara su propia vida. Por ahora, lo dejaría dormir y limpiar un poco.

Recogió las botellas, las colocó en el reciclaje y alimentó a Sumo. Algo en la domesticidad lo hizo sentirse extrañamente satisfecho. Cuando regresó de caminar con Sumo, comenzó a sonreír para sí mismo y luego volvió a entrar. Hank ya estaba despierto y parecía tan descontento como cuando salió del departamento de Connor la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué te robaste a mi perro? —preguntó cuando Connor entró con Sumo.

—Tenía que ir a caminar —Connor dijo simplemente mientras colgaba la correa del perro. Sumo caminó pesadamente hacia su lugar favorito junto a la televisión y se derrumbó en un montón, contento de que su gente favorita finalmente estuviera en casa.

—Oh —fue todo lo que tuvo que decir en respuesta.

Hank aún no estaba completamente despierto, pero su cabeza ya estaba empezando a latir. 

—Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No volviste a entrar por la ventana, verdad?

—No, dejó la puerta abierta —Connor respondió mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina. Sentía la garganta apretada cuando miraba a Hank. Era diferente estar a su alrededor ahora. Diferente ahora que había descubierto las cosas. Rápidamente sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó algunas pastillas para el dolor de un armario junto al fregadero. Volvió a la sala de estar y los puso en la mesa de centro ahora limpia.

—No tienes que cuidarme, Connor —Hank gruñó antes de tirar las pastillas y la taza de agua—. O limpiar mi casa. Y sacar a mi perro.

—No me importa, Teniente —el androide respondió con sinceridad, esperando que Hank no pudiese escuchar el tono en su voz.

Él lo captó. La frente del anciano se arqueó levemente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—No tienes que llamarme así cuando no estamos en el trabajo, Con —se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Por alguna razón, se sentía más incómodo a su alrededor. Oh. Correcto. Porque salió furioso de su apartamento y se fue a casa trastabillando para sacárselo de la memoria. Había funcionado... por un rato. Él tosió—. Todavía no me respondiste, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tiene un historial de desmayos en los pisos. Y todavía creo que tenemos que hablar —Connor se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, tratando de no inquietarse o mostrarse nervioso. La parte más nueva y divergente de él estaba encantada de que supiera que quería estar más cerca de Hank, pero el lado más lógico de sí mismo era muy consciente de que el rechazo era una opción. Ni siquiera podía ejecutar las probabilidades estadísticas... no había suficiente información.

Hank gimió. Iba a ignorar ese comentario de desmayo, junto con el dolor de cabeza producto de su resaca.

—Para, Connor, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? Tú solo... solo quiero que me prometas que serás más cuidadoso... —el detective canoso se pasó la mano por el cabello y sus hombros se desplomaron en señal de derrota—. Se más Connor y menos... el androide enviado por CyberLife, ¿sí? —sin pensarlo levantó la mano y alborotó el cabello de Connor.

Cuando Hank tocó su cabello, fue como si una corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo y llegara hasta los dedos de sus pies. Connor se tensó y obligó a salir lo que pensó que podría ser una respuesta coherente.

—C-co-correcto. Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Estaré más atento a mi seguridad la próxima vez.

El tartamudeo de Connor no pasó desapercibido por Hank, ni tampoco la forma en que se puso rígido. ¿Qué se había metido en él? Le dio a su cabeza una ligera palmadita antes de apartar su mano y recostarse en el sofá.

—Ahí está. Eso no fue tan difícil —hizo una pausa, mirando a Connor por el rabillo del ojo, luego se volvió hacia el androide— Lo siento, sin embargo... por estar tan alterado contigo. Vi esa pistola apuntando a tu cabeza y yo... —se aclaró la garganta—. Estaba preocupado. Eso es todo.

Las dos partes de Connor lucharon por el dominio dentro de él, pero el lado lógico desafortunadamente ganó. No estaba listo para decirle nada a Hank todavía.

—Me disculpo por preocuparlo —respondió con una sonrisa suave, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse.

—¡Bueno! —hizo una mueca ante el volumen de su propia voz—. ¡Ahora podemos dejar de hablar sobre sentimientos! Pero, ahh... si quieres quedarte aquí, voy a poner un juego.

—Claro —respondió Connor. Al menos Hank ya no estaba enojado con él. En cuanto a la otra cosa, se encogió para sí mismo, eso estaría en espera... tal vez de una forma indefinida.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Habían pasado dos semanas agonizantes antes de que sucediera algo con el caso. Connor estaba frenético. Ahora que su mente había archivado sus problemas con Hank para más tarde, había vuelto a obsesionarse con su trabajo. Aparentemente, el encuentro del sospechoso con Connor debió haberlo asustado por un tiempo. No estaba cumpliendo con su cronograma habitual de asesinatos y aún no tenían idea de cuándo y dónde atacaría a continuación.

Pero entonces él estaba de vuelta.

Había asesinado a una mujer en un barrio de clase media, pero esta vez no fue solo una ejecución: había ira involucrada. Sin su Modus Operandi habitual, no habían sido puestos en el caso de inmediato. No hasta que la balística regresó y se dieron cuenta de que la misma arma de sus casos anteriores también había sido utilizada en este asesinato. Connor se pasó una mano por el pelo con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente la terminal e intentando unir todo. Aparte del arma, todo sobre este homicidio era diferente.

_« **Flora Hayes** , mujer humana; Edad: 26; Ocupación: camarera»._

Otra mujer humana asesinada en su propia casa. Ella había estado saliendo para su turno en un restaurante cercano y habían encontrado su cuerpo cuando su novio preocupado había ido a ver cómo estaba. A diferencia de los asesinatos anteriores, esto no fue una ejecución. Ella había sido estrangulada y luego disparada varias veces, claramente un asesinato impulsado por la ira. Si no se hubiera usado el mismo arma, nunca habría sido conectado con los otros casos, entonces, ¿qué es lo que había cambiado?

Hank regresó entonces, después de haber recuperado al novio de la víctima del vestíbulo.

—Connor, este es Kellen, el novio de la Señorita Hayes. Kellen, este es mi compañero, Connor.

Estirando la mano para acercarse a Hank, Connor lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a otro androide delante de él. Estaba angustiado, su LED aparentemente atascado en amarillo; parecía que también había estado llorando.

Cerrando el impacto inicial, estrechó la mano cortésmente con Kellen y le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla que había entre su escritorio y el de Hank.

—Lo siento por tu pérdida —Hank comenzó en voz baja—, pero tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas y luego recién podrás salir de aquí.

—Bueno —dijo Kellen, antes de que su voz se quebrara levemente.

—¿Flora tenía enemigos?

—N-no... mi Flora es... —se atragantó—, fue lo más dulce que pudo haber existido, no puedo imaginar por qué alguien le haría esto a ella —el LED de Kellen rodó al rojo y volvió a amarillo cuando tragó saliva—. Solo hemos estado saliendo en los últimos meses, pero... ha sido increíble.

—¿Ha mencionado alguna cosa extraña en el trabajo? ¿Clientes extraños, tal vez? ¿Altercados? —Connor habló.

El otro androide hizo una pausa por un momento y luego pareció desconcertado.

—Oh, sí, hubo una cosa hace una semana. Un hombre la acosó en el trabajo. La dejé y supongo que me había visto porque entró en el restaurante y le gritaba diciéndole que había traicionado a la "gente de verdad" y otras tonterías como esa. Le pidieron que se fuera y no causó más problemas, así que no lo denunciamos.

—¿Te dijo Flora cómo era el hombre?

—Ella dijo que estaba envuelto en un equipo genérico de clima frío y negro, por lo que no había nada excepcional en él —Kellen recordó—. Sé que el dueño del lugar tiene cámaras, si eso ayuda. Todavía podrían tener la grabación.

—Eso ayuda, Kellen. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos preguntarte —Hank respondió, genuinamente.

—Por favor... busquen a este hombre... antes de hacerle lo mismo que Flora a otra persona —el otro androide claramente estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas y se fue antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder.

Connor sintió que su pecho y garganta se tensaban ante el dolor de Kellen. Se sentía personalmente responsable de no haber atrapado al asesino aún, a pesar de lógicamente sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

—¿Con? —Hank preguntó, de repente a su lado. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Connor.

—Solo quiero atrapar a este desgraciado, Hank —dijo en respuesta a la preocupación de su compañero. Apretó los dientes mientras sus emociones cambiaban a enojo.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Se pusieron en contacto con el dueño del restaurante y afortunadamente aún tenían el video de hace una semana. Los propietarios lo enviaron electrónicamente y Connor lo revisó en su escritorio. Él observó repetidamente el clip del hombre que hostigaba a Flora. Llevaba ropas similares al sospechoso al que Connor había perseguido antes. Pero en las imágenes, tuvo mucho cuidado de no mirar hacia ninguna de las cámaras. Acababa de aparecer frente Flora, gritándola hasta que alguien más intervino.

Connor sacó las imágenes de la gente del banco que había acosado a la primera víctima, Sheryl. Hubo algunos a los que no pudieron encontrar para interrogar. Uno de esos pocos era un hombre que se parecía al hombre en la grabación del restaurante.

—Los androides fueron el enlace desde el principio, por supuesto —Connor murmuró.

—¿Qué es eso, chico? —Hank preguntó.

—No es como si no tuviera mis sospechas, pero sé que teníamos problemas para entender cómo eligió a sus víctimas antes. El hilo común siempre son los androides. La primera víctima trabajó junto a androides. La segunda dio dinero a organizaciones benéficas de androides. El tercero era un obrero que había contratado androides. Y, Flora. Bueno, ella estaba saliendo con uno... —se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Está castigando a los humanos que no odian a los androides.

—Este hombre no debe pensar demasiado en nosotros, entonces —comentó Hank con una burla.

—Eso es muy probable, Teniente —respondió el androide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Avanzan en la investigación y una pista surge. Veremos cómo los ayuda este nuevo indicio al caso. (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden, chicos, de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído esta historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	7. CAPÍTULO SIETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "Creo que voy a actualizar cada dos días porque Hank y yo, literalmente, tenemos otro AU completo y estamos escribiendo un tercero, así que quiero obtener cosas y publicarlas. Gracias por todos los comentarios encantadores, ¡ustedes son los que nos mantienen en marcha!"

Hank acababa de sentarse en su sofá después de llegar a casa cuando sonó su teléfono. Refunfuñó, pero se preocupó cuando apareció el nombre de Connor en la pantalla.

—¿Connor? —preguntó mientras atendía la llamada.

—Hank... creo que necesito que venga a mi apartamento —la voz de Connor era pareja, pero el mayor pudo oír algo parecido al pánico escondida en esta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal?

—Creo que alguien irrumpió en él.

Por un momento, Hank sintió que su corazón se congelaba en el pecho. Trató de asegurarse de que esto no estaba relacionado con el caso y que probablemente fuera algo completamente aleatorio.

—... Estaré ahí.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Connor caminó por su pequeño apartamento, calculando mentalmente lo que había sido removido, aunque notó que no faltaba nada. Antes de esto, se había sentido seguro en su casa. Estaba un poco solo, pero todavía era su espacio. Ya no...

Él suspiró.

Llamaron a la puerta y estuvo a punto de saltar.

Aunque solo le tomó treinta segundos responder a la puerta, Hank parecía que le habían dejado esperar durante treinta minutos. Estaba dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia cuando Connor abrió la puerta y no esperó a que lo invitaran antes de pasar por su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —el mayor barrió la habitación con su mirada, y Connor tuvo la sensación de que este haría un chequeo físico una vez que hubo respondido—. ¿Estás seguro de que quien hizo esto se ha ido?

—Creo que esto ocurrió hace horas, en realidad, por lo que se han ido hace mucho tiempo. No hay huellas digitales y la cerradura de mi puerta fue pirateada —dijo el androide—. También encontré esto entre mis cosas —le entregó un trozo de papel a Hank que simplemente decía _"Detén tu investigación"_. Fue escrito en perfecto CyberLife Sans.

—¿Ahora también está involucrado un androide? —Hank gimió—. Este caso es un maldito dolor de cabeza —era mucho más fácil quejarse del caso que considerar que Connor estaba siendo blanco de un asesino en serie—. Voy a llamar a la comisaría para que vengan recoger cualquier prueba y tú te irás a mi casa por el momento.

—¿Está seguro, Teniente? —Connor cuestionó. En realidad, había estado evitando pasar tiempo con Hank fuera del trabajo por todo ese tiempo. Cada vez que estaban solos, le resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su atracción por el mayor. Y Connor todavía estaba aterrorizado de enfrentar estos sentimientos de frente.

Hank solo rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. No estarás seguro aquí. No sé cómo averiguaron tu dirección, pero al menos si estamos juntos, podré vigilarte.

Connor parecía reacio a aquella decisión pero aún así estuvo de acuerdo. Esto hizo que Hank se preocupara de haber hecho algo para cabrear al androide, pero no podía concentrarse en sus problemas de autoestima en espiral en este momento. Primero necesitaba que Connor estuviera seguro... luego podría tranquilamente romperse en pedazos.

 

_*** * *** _

 

¿Fue tan incómodo la última vez que Hank hizo que Connor pasara a su casa? Él no lo creía, pero a decir verdad, aquella vez también recordaba haber tenido bastante resaca encima... En realidad, decidió descartar ese pensamiento. Sí, había sido tan incómodo pero había estado tan resacoso que solo había pensado en su migraña después del hecho.

Habían estado viendo la televisión casi en silencio durante al menos un cuarto del juego.

Joder. ¿Le había hecho alguna mierda a Connor y había logrado olvidarse por completo de ello? Probablemente. Maldición. Eso sonaba como algo que él haría. Este pensamiento fue seguido inmediatamente por la comprensión no-tan-genuina de que Connor no había traído una bolsa de viaje ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Oye... ¿No necesitabas nada de tu apartamento?

—Oh. Mierda —Connor murmuró—. En realidad, no tomé nada debido a que esta era evidencia técnica. Arrojaron toda mi ropa al piso.

Y ahora Hank lo estaba imaginando desnudo otra vez. Perfecto.

—¿Quieres algo mío para usar esta noche?

—Uh... oh —Connor miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ser casual acerca del rubor que se extendía por su cara—. Eso estaría bien.

Hank asintió.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Puedo llevarte una camisa —¿por qué el chico se sonrojaba?—. Oye, he querido preguntarte algo —gruñó por lo bajo y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. ¿Está todo bien? Has estado más tranquilo de lo habitual, sin casi tantas preguntas personales... Es solo —hizo otro sonido de gruñido incómodo para luego continuar—, si fui un imbécil contigo, entonces quiero decirte que lo siento.

Los ojos del androide se agrandaron.

—No, no estoy enojado con usted... No ha hecho nada malo, Hank. Solo he estado muy concentrado en el caso, eso es todo —sonrió torpemente y deseó que eso sonara cierto.

—Bueno... Eso es bueno. Quiero decir, que no haya hecho nada malo —sus cejas se juntaron brevemente, antes de sacudir la cabeza y levantarse del sofá. Aún así, sentía que había algo pero que no podía identificar. Lo que sea. Se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas a Connor en la cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre no llevar el caso a casa?

Hank no esperó una respuesta; había sido detective el tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que Connor diría. En lugar de eso, fue a su habitación, seleccionó una camiseta vieja pero de una aún relativamente intacta costura y volvió con Connor.

—Aquí. Eh... Si necesitas boxes o algo... hay unos limpios en la cómoda. Sírvete tú mismo —nunca pensó que le estaría diciendo eso a Connor.

—Creo que el mío ya será suficiente. Sin embargo, gracias —el androide agarró la camisa con fuerza cuando Hank volvió a mirar el televisor. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. No es que hubiera sido tímido antes para cambiarse de ropa delante de Hank, pero ahora todo era diferente. Pero si dejara la habitación, ¿no sería más sospechoso? ¿Heriría los sentimientos de Hank? Al final, decidió que terminaría con la mayor rapidez posible.

Connor se levantó y se apartó del sofá un poco, incapaz de detener el estúpido sonrojo que volvía su cara enteramente bordó. Dejó caer su chaqueta sobre el brazo de una silla cercana antes de desabotonarse y patear sus pantalones lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer ansioso. Se desabrochó la corbata y buscó a tientas los botones de su camisa, agregándolos a la creciente pila de ropa. Rápidamente se puso la camiseta. Pero cuando lo hizo, pudo olerla y fue tan bueno hacerlo. Olía como Hank. Agarró el borde con inquietud. Sabía que venir hasta aquí sería un infierno.

¿Cómo había terminado Hank mirando de nuevo a Connor desnudarse frente suyo?

Su boca se había secado en el mismo instante en el que escuchó la ropa golpeando la silla y se dio cuenta de que el androide se estaba desvistiendo de nuevo. Bueno, mierda. Connor probablemente no pensó nada de eso, pero su mente era un jodido caos. ¿O sí lo pensó? Por alguna razón, había algo diferente en verlo desnudarse esta vez. Parecía más nervioso que la última vez, cuando había sido mucho muy preciso seguro de lo que hacía.

Hank apartó la mirada en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando, siendo consciente de que a lo mejor Connor en realidad podría estar nervioso. ¿Lo estaba poniendo nervioso? ¿Estaba en lo cierto desde el principio que Connor sabía que había estado mirando la última vez y ahora pensaba que era un gran pervertido?

Si morir en ese momento fuera una opción, podría haberla tomado sin problema alguno. Pero no era así. Así que fingió, en voz alta, estar realmente interesado en un programa de TV bastante mediocre.

Connor dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que Hank estaba concentrado en la televisión y no en él. Rápidamente se sentó e intentó luchar contra la necesidad abrumadora de enterrar su cara en la camiseta y olerla profundamente. Eso sería extraño... ¿no?

A pesar de fingir que estaba viendo el juego, Hank todavía se encontraba mirando a Connor. El androide tiró del dobladillo de la camisa demasiada grande para su talla mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer consigo mismo para luego acurrucarse en el sofá solo para ser inmediatamente ahogado por el exceso de tela. Era grande para él, y lo hacía verse ridículo. Ridículo y adorable. Hank no podía apartar los ojos de él, no podía resistir la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando lo miraba... para que luego Connor hundiera la nariz en la camisa e inhalara profundamente.

Fue instantáneamente difícil.

El policía mayor se levantó bruscamente, de espaldas a Connor. Cuando el chico hizo un ruido de sorpresa, agitó su hombro tan casualmente como pudo.

—¡Tengo que orinar! —fue demasiado ruidoso como para que sonara casual, pero, tal vez Connor no se había dado cuenta. Solo tenía que entrar al baño y darse un momento para respirar, luego podría pensar racionalmente sobre lo que significaba todo aquello.

Connor entró en pánico. ¿Lo había notado? Él lo notó. Oh, no. Es que no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que hacerlo. Y olió aún mejor. Era como si Hank lo estuviera abrazando... era perfecto. Uf, ¿por qué siempre lo estaba jodiendo esta cosa humana? Y la peor parte es que no había ni siquiera un lugar donde escapar si quería esconderse. Él empezó a inquietarse nerviosamente.

No había forma de rescatar esto. Cada vez que Hank lograba calmarse, comenzaba a pensar en regresar junto a ese chico que tenía puesta su camiseta y todo se volvía cuesta abajo... De nuevo. Era un maldito pervertido por tener tales pensamientos sobre Connor cuando Connor confiaba en él. Al final, fue directamente del baño a su habitación antes de llamar.

—Me voy a la cama temprano, ¿está bien? Solo... ponte cómodo.

Luego se retiró como el cobarde que era.

—Bueno —Connor logró decir antes de doblar los brazos sobre sí mismo y meterse en el rincón más pequeño del sofá. Ser un divergente era tan... difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [No sé a ustedes pero una de las cosas que más me gusta de este fic, son las interacciones que tienen Connor y Hank. Es que están dentro de sus personajes que te hace pensar que algo así podrían incluir en el juego cómodamente xDDD
> 
> Aparentemente alguien entró a la casa de Connor bebé... Veremos que sucede a partir de aquí con nuestro hermoso dúo. (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, chicos. Por favor, respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	8. CAPÍTULO OCHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "Solo queríamos darles a todos un poco de información de que habrá sexo (finalmente, lol) en este capítulo... Por si acaso. Disfrútenlo (:"

Al salir del modo de descanso, Connor parpadeó un par de veces. El sol de la mañana entraba por las persianas de tal manera que caía sobre su rostro. Se incorporó, desenredándose del lugar en el que había estado acostado. Habría sido agradable poder revisar los datos por un tiempo y no sentir emociones. Pero, claro, eso no podía quedarse así. Hoy era nada más y nada menos que un día sábado, y no esperaba que tuvieran algún motivo para llamar del trabajo. Definitivamente necesitaba algo de tiempo para resolver las cosas. Sumo se acercó a él y asomó la cabeza en el sofá, acarició al perro mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Hank no quería levantarse de la cama, pero sabía que si hacía demasiado tiempo, Sumo empezaría a armar un escándalo. Por no mencionar la sarta de excusas que le había dicho a Connor la noche anterior para eludirlo y de las todavía se sentía como el más grade canalla por hacerlo. Con un gemido, se arrastró fuera de la cama y trastabilló hacia la cocina.

Si iba a enfrentar el día con algún tipo de competencia, entonces necesitaba algo café corriendo por su sistema en primera instancia.

Al pasar por la cocina, echó un vistazo al sofá y vio a Connor parpadear adormilado. Su estómago se retorció. Muy lindo. Dio media vuelta y encendió la cafetera. Sumo entró en la cocina y lo miró expectante.

—¿Tú... tú duermes? —las palabras de Hank se arrastraron por el cansancio, pero al menos sonó más relajado de lo que se sentía—. ¿Y Sumo ya ha comido? Él está aquí mirándome como si no lo hubiera hecho, pero nunca antes había tenido doble ración.

—Sí, tengo una función para dormir. No estoy programado para descansar como un humano, pero desconozco los estímulos externos de mi entorno hasta que despierto completamente —Connor respondió—. Y no, simplemente me acabé de despertar. Aunque puedo alimentarlo si quiere —el androide entró silenciosamente a la cocina, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y la camisa colgando de su hombro, exponiendo ligeramente su clavícula.

Hank se volvió para ver a Connor y se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. Joder. Mierda. Se giró hacia la cafetera, con los dedos agarrados al borde del mostrador.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Gracias —nunca se había molestado por la rapidez con que su café había terminado, pero para cuando la bebida se había preparado todavía no había forma de escapar de la cocina sin girar hacia donde Connor se encontraba.

¿Por qué era Connor tan condenadamente lindo?

Agarró la taza y se dio la vuelta para verlo darle una palmada a Sumo antes de inclinarse para servir comida en el cuenco del perro. Así que ahora, como era su suerte, miraba fijamente al androide y pensaba cosas elocuentes como: ¿qué se sentiría si agarrara el culo de Connor?

Incapaz de distraerse más con su tarea, Connor se puso de pie, con la garganta apretada de nuevo cuando se enfrentó a Hank.

—Teniente, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Uh, claro, Connor —tomó un sorbo del café, todavía demasiado caliente, y tosió con cierto pesar.

—Parecía molesto anoche. Sé que no soy bueno en esta cosa humana y me preocupaba que haya hecho algo mal —Connor se mordió el labio. Había otras cosas que quería discutir, pero primero tenía que aclarar aquello.

Hank sabía que esto se volvería un dolor en el trasero. Dejó la taza y cruzó los brazos, dividido entre la honestidad y la ira defensiva.

—No... —luchó con sus palabras por un momento, tratando de encontrar las que fueran correctas—. No, no has hecho nada malo —el hombre mayor miró a Connor, intentando estudiarlo sin que su mente se fuera al caño—. Considéralo un mal comportamiento humano o algo así... pero no es... tu culpa.

Él fue tan bueno al ser abierto con ello. Probablemente hubiera hasta ganado premios en este momento. Frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo, agarró su café y tomó un trago profundo. La quemadura ayudó.

—¿Sería...? —comenzó Connor, con su voz quebrada. Se atragantó con aquellas palabras tratando de salir de su boca. Este era un mal momento, probablemente el peor momento para admitir esto, pero se estaba desbordando ahora antes de que pudiera replantearse nada—. ¿Sería horrible si me sintiera atraído por usted?

Hank se atragantó con su trago de café, casi resopló la amarga mierda por su nariz y se las arregló para golpear la taza, bastante desordenadamente, sobre la mesa. 

—¡Cristo, Connor! ¿Qué? —parecía acorralado, mirando alrededor de la habitación a todo menos a Connor. ¿Estaría oyendo cosas? ¿O acaso Connor le estaría tomando el pelo?—. ¡No! ¡No sería horrible, solo ridículo! —el hombre mayor se pasó la mano por el revoltijo de canas—. ¿¡Qué es lo que verías en mí!?

Connor frunció el ceño.

—Veo todo en usted. No estaría donde estoy sin usted —su interior sentía retorcijones, como si sus cables se hubieran enredado o algo así. La sensación era dolorosa y repentina. Las emociones estaban tan íntimamente ligadas a las reacciones físicas. Puso una mano alrededor de su abdomen como si eso pudiera detener el dolor.

Hank se congeló. Podría haberlo manejado haciendo alguna broma cruel o solo metiéndose con Connor o algo así, pero el chico parecía honestamente herido. Eso era algo que no podía manejar.

—Con... —se acercó y agarró ligeramente al androide por los hombros. La sorpresa llenó los ojos de Connor cuando su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con la del teniente—. No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Soy una vieja mierda alcohólica, no hay nada que tenga que no puedas encontrar en otro lado —¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso en voz alta? Nada de esto tenía sentido—. No valgo la pena tu interés, chico.

Este a su vez se dio cuenta de que el mayor no lo había rechazado abiertamente; estaba demasiado ocupado mostrando incredulidad como para escucharlo. Una débil chispa de esperanza brilló en el corazón de Connor.

—No quiero buscar en otro lado, yo lo quiero a usted.

Hank estaba claramente perdido.

—... ¿Por qué? —el hombre no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que notó que su mano temblaba en el hombro de Connor. Joder. Había estado evitando este tipo de cosas durante años y, de alguna manera, Connor había entrado a su casa y lo había jodido todo. Su deslizamiento controlado en el olvido había sido jodido desde que este maldito androide le había comprado una bebida en el Bar de Jimmy.

Hank se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, defensivo y cauteloso.

¿Por qué? Connor repitió la pregunta para sí mismo. No había una razón en particular. Había muchas razones. Una infinidad de razones.

—Pensé que era obvio. Mi única duda era usted pudiera no corresponderme.

Hank estaba completamente estupefacto. Esto era lo último que había estado esperando esta mañana. Había planeado salir, decirle a Connor que dejara de olfatear sus camisas frente a él y luego fingir que nunca había sucedido nada. En cambio, estaba parado en su cocina con el corazón en la garganta tratando de pensar cómo hacer que Connor retrocediera sin romperle el corazón al niño.

—Con, yo... —esto era demasiado para procesar—. Por supuesto que... Mierda... ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a todo esto? Tú eres joven y hermoso... y yo... ¡Mírame! ¡Solo soy un viejo pervertido!

Connor negó con la cabeza, su interior aún se sentía como si hubieran sido arrancados.

—Hank, no me importa nada de eso. Solo quiero una respuesta. Por favor.

Hank negó con la cabeza. Quería decir muchas cosas, quería alejar a Connor, mantenerse en su burbuja segura de autodesprecio e indiferencia, pero este lo había estado jodiendo desde el primer día.

—No lo entiendo, Connor, pero... —cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Bien —cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se acercó al androide—. No te culpo si cambias de parecer cuando veas que no hay nada en este crush tuyo.

No estaba seguro de lo que le tomaría cambiar la mente de su teniente, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. Manteniéndose en silencio, Connor se arrojó a los brazos de Hank, envolviendo los suyos alrededor del mayor. Respiró profundamente, el aroma era aún más embriagador cuando no estaba diluido en la camisa. Hank se congeló en el momento, sorprendido por la ansiosa aceptación de Connor, hasta que hizo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió: besó al androide.

Connor sintió que esa misma extraña corriente recorría su cuerpo cuando sus labios se encontraron. Su abdomen se retorcía de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera agradable. El calor lo recorría entero. Presionó el beso, absolutamente inseguro de qué hacer, pero claro en lo que quería.

La restricción mal manejada de Hank se rompió oficialmente. Presionó una rodilla entre los muslos de Connor y empujó al chico hasta que estuvo de espaldas contra el mostrador.

—He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo —murmuró, con las mejillas calientes, mientras se inclinaba para agarrar con firmeza el trasero de Connor.

Este jadeó bruscamente cuando Hank asaltó la mayor parte de sus sentidos al mismo tiempo. Fue difícil procesar todos los nuevos sentimientos que corrían a través de él. Honestamente, fue como si su programación se reescribiera repentinamente y de una vez por todas. No era como si no supiera cómo funcionaban las relaciones humanas, pero francamente no tenía idea de cómo era el sexo cuando estaba conectada con la emoción.

Sintiendo que Hank se oprimía contra él, se dio cuenta de que había subestimado enormemente lo mucho que su compañero lo quería y cuánto tiempo debería haber estado deteniendo sus sentimientos.

—Joder, Connor... —el mayor gruñó contra los labios de Connor mientras seguía acariciando el culo del chico—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres porque... no sé cuánto autocontrol queda en mí —lo besó de nuevo cuando sus manos se movieron desde el trasero de Connor hasta sus caderas. Incluso mientras esperaba una respuesta, estaba colocando el androide sobre el mostrador para tener acceso a sus boxers—. Voy a parar ahora —tragó saliva—, si es demasiado.

—N-no, quiero esto —insistió. El rubor había aparecido otra vez; se sentía vulnerable y torpe en este estado. Todas las nuevas sensaciones que inundaban su sistema abrumaban su cuerpo, pero se sentía seguro. Hank no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera—. Sigue adelante —se pasó la lengua por los labios y separó las piernas.

Hank sintió que su cara se inundaba de calor. Dios, Connor era ardiente, tan jodidamente ardiente. ¿Qué vio él en un viejo canoso? Apartó el pensamiento y se concentró en el chico de su mostrador. Quitó los calzoncillos a Connor y se detuvo para admirar lo realista que realmente este era.

—Impresionante —silbó suavemente.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Connor y le dio un apretón de prueba antes de comenzar a acariciar al androide. Connor gimió y dobló sus dedos alrededor del borde del mostrador.

—¿Dijiste exactamente igual a un humano? —Hank preguntó; había querido saberlo desde esa noche, pero ¿cómo le puedes decir a tu pareja que has estado fantaseando con su trasero por semanas?

—S-sí —respondió él—, exactamente... —no es que Connor haya tenido la oportunidad de probar nada de esto antes. Se retorció ligeramente sobre la superficie dura, sus caderas querían moverse hacia arriba junto con los movimientos de las manos del teniente.

Hank se mordió el labio ligeramente. Tan jodidamente sexy. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? Mientras Connor se retorcía, Hank levantó su otra mano y la presionó contra la apretada y fruncido entrada del androide. No apartó sus ojos de Connor ni por un segundo mientras presionaba dos de sus dedos hasta introducir los primeros nudillos. Connor inhaló bruscamente; sentía como si el fuego atravesara cada parte de él y se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería haber investigado un poco más sobre esto de antemano. Era demasiado, demasiado tarde en este punto. Tenía problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos; no podía sacar los materiales de investigación.

El culo de Connor tomaba tan fácilmente sus dedos. El pecho de Hank se arqueó al ver los ojos de Connor medio cerrados de placer y se metió dentro de él, buscando la próstata del androide o cualquier equivalente que potencialmente le hubieran incorporado. La respuesta fue instantánea. Connor se estremeció y sus caderas se sacudieron contra los dedos de Hank cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Jo-joder —se atragantó—. ¿Q-qué?

Hank se rió entre dientes. 

—Realmente fuiste construido igual —se inclinó para besar al chico mientras comenzaba a masajearle la próstata y a la vez que continuaba bombeando su pene. Le complació descubrir que sus dedos podían deslizarse suavemente dentro del culo de Connor. De acuerdo, tal vez podría ver el atractivo de los malditos androides—. ¿Autolubricante también? —pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes y curiosamente presionó con un dedo más. Connor emitió un pequeño y precioso ruido en respuesta mientras Hank empujaba los tres dedos contra su próstata—. No puedo creer que seas aún más bello de lo que imaginaba —murmuró contra los labios del androide antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Connor gimió, su cuerpo estaba dolorido e insatisfecho.

—¡M-más, Hank, más duro! —se escuchó a sí mismo suplicar cuando el beso se rompió. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo, pero le gustaba. Hank gimió, obedientemente follando a Connor con más fuerza.

«Más». Le gustaba la forma en la que sonaba desde los labios de Connor. Se bajó los calzoncillos de las caderas, revelando su dolorosa necesidad por el lindo morenito. En un movimiento suave deslizó sus dedos y en su lugar, introdujo su polla en la codiciosa entrada del chico.

Mientras embestía a Connor por primera vez, cogió al chico por las caderas y lo arrastró lo más cerca que pudo.

—No te contengas, Con... —esa fue toda la advertencia que le dio antes de que comenzara a follarlo, de forma desigual y dura, pero siempre vigilando a su amante. Cada vez que Connor parecía demasiado abrumado, se relajaba, le daba un segundo para respirar para luego lo martillearlo de nuevo. Iba a sacarle todo el jugo a esto y el tiempo que pudiera.

Aferrándose a los hombros del mayor con fuerza, Connor clavaba sus uñas con cada embestida. Todos los sonidos que salían de su boca eran involuntarios. No había esperado lo absolutamente satisfactorio que sería el sentir a Hank dentro de él... Escuchar los sonidos de placer de su compañero... Sentir el aliento caliente contra su fría piel, como llamas que devoran cada centímetro de él. 

—Tan c-cerca—logró forzar la voz.

Connor definitivamente no se contuvo. Su hermoso amante no tenía experiencia, pero no era tan ingenuo como había previsto.

—Joder, Connor —gimió contra los labios de su compañero. Hank se impulsó contra el delicado sensor que había hecho gemir a su Connor la primera vez, una y otra vez, cuando fue asaltado por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo. Había estado reteniendo eso por demasiado tiempo.

La cálida oleada de Hank que lo llenó, obligó a Connor a terminar también, temblando cuando el líquido pegajoso cubrió la parte delantera de la camiseta que nunca había quitado. Tragó aire, sin ser verdaderamente necesario, pero sintiéndose como si fuera. Hank salió de él con un gruñido. La sustancia pegajosa goteó suavemente por los muslos de Connor. Curiosamente, lo tocó con dos de sus dedos para así llevárselos a la boca y probarlo.

Hank podría haber protestado si hubiera estado un poco menos agotado. En lugar de eso, se encontró mirando con avidez a Connor mientras veía al chico probar lo que Hank se había venido. 

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a lamer esto —mientras hablaba, deslizó un dedo sobre la pegajosa corrida que había manchado la camiseta de Connor. Con una sonrisa, imitó la acción de Connor y se llevó los dedos a los labios para probar su esencia. Pudo notar lo mucho que este le gustó.

Los ojos de Connor se ensancharon al principio, pero luego solo inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Está bien?

Hank se pasó la lengua por los labios y se limpió los dedos con la corrida de Connor.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —se rió antes de inclinarse para besar al androide otra vez—. Todo sobre ti es mejor de lo que esperaba...

Sonriendo ampliamente, Connor rápidamente ejecutó algunos números en su cabeza. Tenía muchos nuevos datos ahora.

—Por cierto, Teniente, no creo que esto sea un simple crush. De hecho, estoy 98.7% seguro de que estoy enamorado de usted.

La sonrisa de Hank se desvaneció aunque rió nerviosamente.

—Dejas caer la palabra con "e" así como si nada —el sexo era una cosa, pero el amor era algo completamente diferente. Luchó consigo mismo por un segundo, dividido entre no querer lastimar a Connor y la realidad que demostraba que él no era bueno para el androide. Cuanto antes se diera cuenta Connor, mejor sería para él.

Entonces Sumo saltó y aterrizó una enorme pata en el medio de la espalda de Hank.

—¡Sumo! ¡No, abajo, malo! —Hank balbuceó sorprendido, apoyándose irreflexivamente en los gabinetes por encima de Connor para asegurarse de no lastimarlo. Salvado por el bueno del viejo Sumo y su horario obstinadamente guardado. Sin darse cuenta de su nuevo status de héroe, Sumo acabó por largar un buen llanto largo—. Joder, está bien. Necesitas tu caminata, gran patán —Hank se apartó del mostrador mientras se frotaba la espalda— Joder.

Connor se rió, por primera vez en lo que pareció un rato.

—Supongo que no debimos haberlo ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Dios, él era hermoso. Hank tardó un segundo en recuperar la compostura para poder asentir.

—Sí. Probablemente debería sacarlo —se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo—. No te puedes cambiar hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —Connor respondió con un sonrojo—. ¿Por lo menos puedo limpiar el mostrador?

Hank negó con la cabeza, pero se rió.

—Sí, Con, puedes limpiar el mostrador —con eso, se retiró de la cocina para ponerse algo ligeramente más abrigado durante una mañana de febrero y arrastró a Sumo a dar un paseo rápido. Por lo menos su cabeza sería agradable y nítida para cuando regresara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y el día del smut llegó xD
> 
> Espero que haya salido medianamente entendible y respetando la dinámica de los autores originales (hice lo posible para que esto sucediera n.n).
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en sus comentarios. Respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia original. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	9. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "Más porno, además de algo de trama, así que ¿porno con trama? Jajaja (:"

Cuando Hank regresó con Sumo, la cocina había sido limpiada cortésmente y Connor ya no estaba a la vista. Colgó la correa del perro, lo envió a dormir en su lugar y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Como había anticipado, Connor estaba esperándolo y todavía llevaba la camiseta como su única vestimenta.

—Buen chico —lo llamó juguetonamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

Connor se sonrojó profundamente, la frase envió oleadas de placer a través de él. Quería escuchar más elogios de su nuevo amante. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando a Hank con ojos hambrientos mientras el mayor se quitaba su propia ropa. Le frustraba que Hank no pudiera ver lo que este le hacía. No solo su naturaleza compasiva debajo de todas las quejas; sino la manera en que su pelo plateado rozaba su mandíbula, solo así. La forma en que sus ojos eran tan cálidos y suaves cuando miraban a Connor; la línea y las curvas de su cuerpo, la sensación de su barba erizada contra la piel del androide cuando se besaban. ¿Le fue... bien... a Connor? Pues, fue todo lo que siempre quiso.

Hank no se molestó en buscar una nueva ropa interior, con Connor en su cama no podía ver el punto. Especialmente no con sus mejillas nuevamente ruborizadas. ¿Por qué Connor hacía latir su corazón tan desesperadamente? Se sentía como un adolescente a su alrededor. Dejando escapar un suave suspiro, Hank se deslizó en la cama y le dio a la camiseta que Connor llevaba un tirón.

—Podrías haberte quitado la camisa, sabes. Solo que no quería que tengas ninguna idea sobre vestirte todavía.

—Dijiste que no me cambiara, Teniente, simplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes —respondió Connor.

Hank entrecerró los ojos, algo sobre el tono de voz de Connor sonaba demasiado inocente.

—Primero, no tienes que seguir llamándome "Teniente". Segundo, no tienes que seguir órdenes —le dio otro tirón a la camiseta y se desentendió por completo de sus propias palabras—. Fuera.

Quitándose la camisa, Connor la arrojó a un lado e inclinó la cabeza pensativamente.

—Me gusta llamarlo así —admitió.

Hank se sonrojó. Realmente no había esperado que Connor dijera eso.

—Oh —estaba claro que el mayor estaba luchando con sus pensamientos y las palabras que quería decir. La duda también estaba volviendo a aparecer ahora que se había dado tiempo a cuestionarse cuán maravilloso era todo esto. Si Connor hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría estado esperando el remate en este momento. Abrió la boca inútilmente, la cerró, y luego extendió la mano para tirar de Connor a sus brazos.

Connor abrazó ansiosamente a su Teniente y empujó su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, respirando profundamente. Sin embargo, podía decirse que Hank estaba luchando con las palabras. 

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó, colocando un beso a lo largo de la clavícula de Hank para tratar de hacerlo más abierto a hablar.

Hank se estremeció cuando Connor lo besó. Joder.

—No. Simplemente estoy teniendo problemas para creer que esto realmente está sucediendo —suavemente se acercó e inclinó el mentón de Connor para poder besarlo—. No sabes cuánto tiempo he fantaseado con tenerte así, desnudo, en mi cama... No parece real.

—Estoy aquí —respondió Connor contra los labios del otro hombre—. Pero para ser sincero, también estoy teniendo problemas para reconciliar esto con mis propias fantasías.

Por un segundo Hank no pudo ver la mirada de Connor y una sonrisa intentó abrirse paso entre sus labios. 

—¿Oh?

—Bueno, sí. Me llevó un tiempo descubrirlo, pero quería contarte cómo me sentía en las últimas semanas. En ese momento había imaginado algunos... escenarios —el androide también alejó sus ojos de la cara de Hank. Sus ideas siempre habían sido un poco vagas debido a que había estado más pendiente en sus sentimientos y no en sus respuestas físicas; pero cuando Hank ya se había ido, finalmente había tenido tiempo de investigar y sintió que ahora estaba mejor preparado.

Hank se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso.

—Bueno, ahora tengo curiosidad —deslizó una mano por la espalda de Connor y la colocó en el trasero firme pero maravillosamente suave del androide—. ¿Qué tipo de escenarios has estado imaginando?

—Ahn... —el sonido escapó de Connor antes de que pudiera sofocarlo. El rubor volvió a su rostro—. Quiero decir... —tartamudeó—. Nada explícito... aunque busqué información mientras estaba afuera. Antes de eso no tenía mucha educación.

El sonido que hizo Hank fue terriblemente desafinado. ¿Qué podría hacer para que su educado colega y compañero se fijara en alguien como él?

—Heh. Connor, ¿estabas viendo porno mientras yo caminaba Sumo? —le dio un apretón al trasero de Connor—. Entonces, ¿encontraste algo que llamara tu atención? —fue su turno de sonrojarse—. Siempre me he preguntado en qué estabas realmente.

—No estoy seguro qué sería lo que más me agradaba todavía —Connor frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego se animó cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente—. ¿Y usted, Hank? Tiene experiencia con esto. ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría que hiciera? —su voz estaba goteando con falsa inocencia otra vez. Connor ya se había vuelto completamente corrupto a partir de ahora.

El tímido pequeño mocoso. Esa no era la respuesta que Hank había querido. Quería saber qué pequeñas fantasías sucias albergaba Connor y ahora había vuelto a confesar que había estado soñando con el trasero de Connor durante semanas.

—No se trata solo de lo que quiero —respondió el mayor antes de inclinarse para besar a Connor de nuevo—, pero si estás preguntando... hay muchas cosas que me gustaría verte hacer. Solo que tú, desnudo y en mi cama, es una fantasía que nunca pensé que se haría realidad —sus besos descendieron por la barbilla de Connor hacia su pecho desnudo—. Pero especialmente al pensar en ti... —vaciló, recuperó su confianza y siguió adelante—. Gimiendo, descuidado, suplicando por más —sus labios se detuvieron en el pezón de Connor y curiosamente pasó la lengua por aquel botón. Esto... ¿haría cualquier cosa por él?, Hank se preguntó.

—Mm... —murmuró Connor suavemente, le gustaba tanto la respuesta como la acción—. Por favor, hágalo otra vez, teniente.

Hank sonrió y besó el pezón de Connor antes de volver a pasar la lengua por él. Sin esperar una respuesta adecuada, levantó una mano para deslizar la yema de su pulgar sobre la carne sensible. Connor gimió y apretó su polla contra la pierna de Hank. Él ya estaba duro de nuevo, por supuesto.

La presión de la erección de Connor contra su pierna llenó la cabeza de Hank con imágenes de él retorciéndose en su cama, gritando su nombre y fue ahí cuando supo que estaba jodido. Este chico iba a matarlo, pero al menos disfrutaría de cada segundo cuando se fuera. Cuando Connor se movió para frotarse contra él de nuevo, se inclinó para presionar sus pollas juntas. Las agarró con ambas manos y le dio una dura caricia.

—¡Hank! —Connor se agarró fuertemente del hombro del mayor y se presionó contra el toque ansiosamente. La idea de frotarse contra la polla de Hank lo excitaba más de lo que creyó posible.

Hank emitió un ronco sonido de satisfacción cuando Connor gimió su nombre y continuó acariciando sus pollas mientras movía su cadera contra los ansiosos empujes de Connor. Todo ese el tiempo su atención a los pezones de Connor no hubo cesado. Él los pellizcó, frotó, besó y chupó; determinado a ver cuánto placer podría ser considerado ilícito con cada pequeña acción. Connor se retorció cuando ambas sensaciones duplicaron el calor en su cuerpo. Él hacía pequeños gemidos mientras Hank se burlaba de él.

—H-Hank, fóllame, por favor —Connor suplicó, su culo dolía por llenarse con él nuevamente.

El mayor se sorprendió, pero para nada disgustado, por la mendicidad de Connor.

—Ansioso, ¿no? —en lugar de darle lo que pedía, comenzó a enfocar la fuerza de su atención en sus pollas. Quería esto, Connor estaba desesperado y deshecho, y tenía la intención de empujarlo a sus límites esta vez.

—P-por favor —Connor se atragantó de nuevo, sus caderas se mecieron en la mano áspera de Hank, con sus pollas resbaladizas por la fricción.

Hank solo gimió suavemente, más condenaba a Connor. Joder, hacía calor. No podía negar que también quería estar dentro de él, golpeándolo sin sentido, pero también quería ver cuán desesperado podía llegar a estar Connor. Movió su mano ligeramente para poder pasar sus dedos sobre la cabeza de la polla de Connor. Presionó ligeramente contra la punta, jugando en el presemen, luego dejó que su mano recorriera la longitud del eje de Connor.

—Quiero que te vengas por mí, solo por esto —le dio a sus pollas otro golpe firme y Connor fácilmente podría sentir cómo sus caderas temblaron ante esa sensación. Hank estaba muy nervioso, pero se estaba conteniendo—. A menos que realmente puedas convencerme de que necesito follarte primero.

—Quiero venirme por ti —Connor gimió obedientemente. Se sentía tan liberador como para poder renunciar al control, incluso si solo era por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El corazón de Hank martilleó en su pecho ante ese pequeño gemido obediente. Una parte de él le gritaba _"¿¡qué estás haciendo!?"_ mientras que el resto solo quería destruir a esa hermosa criatura. El sucio diablo en su hombro estaba ganando. Él gimió de placer cuando se inclinó, llevando los labios a la oreja de Connor para susurrarle:

—Voy a compensar cada minuto que te detuve, Connor. No pienses ni por un minuto que te dejaré ir tranquilo de aquí.

Connor tembló ante las palabras dichas en su oído.

—¿Lo promete? —preguntó, sin aliento, todavía balanceando sus caderas para seguir frotando su polla contra la de Hank.

—Nnn, lo prometo —Hank aplastó sus labios con los de Connor y cayó contra los ansiosos empujes del chico—. Ahora date prisa y vente para mí antes de que pierda la cabeza —añadió con una voz cargada de excitación.

Estremeciéndose ante la orden, Connor obedeció y, seguido a eso, logró vinirse.

—¡S-sí! —gritó, manteniendo sus embestidas mientras liberaba los restos de su orgasmo.

El llanto de Connor provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Hank para que luego el niño se veniera por él. La sensación de esa cálida pegajosidad que le salpicaba el estómago y cubría su mano fue suficiente para empujarlo a lo largo de la línea también. Jadeó el nombre de Connor contra sus labios mientras se venía, bombeando sus pollas hasta la última gota antes de colapsar en una satisfecha mole sobre Connor. Estaba respirando pesadamente, pero su rostro estaba enterrado contra la clavícula de Connor. Él lo besó tiernamente.

El peso del cuerpo de Hank sobre el suyo hizo que Connor se sintiera seguro. Pasó los dedos suavemente arriba y abajo por la espalda de su teniente y disfrutó de lo extraño, pero no inoportuno, que sentía después del sexo. 

—¿Hank? —cuestionó, pensativo.

Hank no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan contento. Suspiró suavemente cuando los dedos de Connor recorrieron su espalda y luego levantó la cabeza un poco para ver a Connor mientras hablaba. 

—¿Sí, Con?

—¿Cuántas veces al día cree que podamos hacer esto? —preguntó Connor, su voz brillante y curiosa.

Hank resopló y golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Connor antes de cambiar de posición en la cama junto a él. 

—Depende de cuánto tiempo este viejo cuerpo mío pueda aguantar... Estoy seguro de que tú podrías venirte por siempre y nunca cansarte —el mayor se rió entre dientes mientras se apoyaba de costado. Sus dedos se arrastraron perezosamente por el estómago de Connor—. Tienes el cerebro de una computadora, dame veinte minutos para follar y veré cuántas veces puedo descorcharte en un día.

Connor hizo una pausa. 

—Tal vez no deberíamos presionarlo —sugirió finalmente—. Quiero decir, ni siquiera ha comido todavía el día de hoy.

Hank arqueó una ceja en esa pequeña pausa. ¿De verdad había hecho los cálculos? Probablemente. Su pequeño LED se había vuelto amarillo por un momento.

—Admito que me olvidé por completo de la comida... Has sido un poco molesto —como si fuera el momento justo, su estómago rugió ruidosamente. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que maldijera sus "debilidades humanas", pero elegir entre su ansioso Connor y un pobre desayuno no era una elección que realmente quisiera hacer—. Está bien, entonces quizás la comida es importante.

—¿Quiere que le haga algo después de que nos limpiemos? —ofreció Connor, sentándose.

—¿Puedes cocinar? —preguntó Hank.

—Bueno, no está en mi programación original, pero tampoco lo estaba esto y parece que hasta ahora me está yendo bien —Connor respondió, tal vez un poco presumido.

Hank hizo una cara de exagerado pensamiento para luego asentir con la cabeza en una desconcertada derrota. 

—Sí, está bien —se rió entre dientes—. Concuerdo contigo en eso.

Connor estaba encantado de probar suerte con otra cosa que complaciera a Hank. Se limpió, alegremente adquirió una de las camisetas del teniente y se dirigió a la cocina. Hank lo siguió después de ponerse bóxers y una camiseta, algo para un día de ocio en la casa. Todo iba a terminar en espera hasta que terminaran de procesar la escena en el lugar de Connor.

Apenas se había sentado cuando una taza de café se deslizó frente a él. Connor sonrió, se sonrojó y se volvió para examinar la nevera.

—¿Huevos están bien?

—Sí, ¿me queda algo?

—Todavía quedan algunas en el cartón y saqué algunas recetas. ¡Esto debería ser fácil!

_«Extrañamente doméstico»,_ pensó Hank mientras se inclinaba para tomar un sorbo de café. Connor parecía tan contento revoloteando por la cocina, contagiando información sobre la salud del corazón y el colesterol bueno. Hank solo sonrió para sí mismo.

Mientras cocinaba, Connor estaba de espaldas a Hank. Estaba emocionado de haber obtenido lo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo, su garganta se sentía como si su bomba de thirium estuviera atascada en ella. Él necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas.

—Entonces —comenzó, tratando de ser casual mientras revolvía los huevos alrededor de la sartén—. ¿Estamos saliendo ahora?

Hank estaba contento de estar entre sorbos de café. No resopló ningún líquido caliente esta vez. Su mandíbula se apretó levemente mientras intentaba descifrar las palabras correctas—. ¿Quieres que salgamos? —¿la oficina estaría en contra de eso? Connor era su subordinado y su compañero... ¿Habría un conflicto al ser también su amante? La idea hizo que su pecho se contrajera. ¿Por qué Connor quería esto com tanto ímpetu?

—No me importaría ser su... novio —respondió el androide, alcanzando un plato del armario. Apagó la estufa y puso los huevos en ella. Deslizó la comida frente a Hank y se sentó enfrentado a él en la mesa.

Hank vaciló. Novio. Parecía agradable... a la vez que aterrador. Su pecho todavía dolía y se estaba volviendo más apretado por el momento.

—Connor —comenzó y luego se detuvo. Iba a joder todo esto, así eran las cosas con él.

—Espere —Connor se removió inquieto con el dobladillo de la camiseta—. Entiendo si todavía no está listo.

Hank quería desaparecer. Connor probablemente podría leer sus emociones mejor de lo que el propio Hank podría entenderlas. Beneficios y desventajas para un amante de los robots.

—No creo que lo esté, Connor —era difícil decir algo así tan honestamente, pero era lo menos que Connor merecía.

Este asintió y luego pareció entrar en conflicto.

—¿Todavía puedo estar con usted?

Hank parpadeó, como si las palabras de Connor lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Lo hicieron. 

—Bueno, sí. ¡Por supuesto! —pareció frustrado por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que sus deseos y su disposición a "abrirse" probablemente llegarían a un punto crítico en algún momento.

El androide pareció suspirar de alivio y luego se animó a hablar de nuevo. 

—Lo siento, debería dejarlo comer ahora —él sonrió suavemente.

—No te disculpes... —frunció el ceño hacia los huevos. Olían terriblemente bien para su estómago vacío, pero al mismo tiempo este se rebelaba ante esta conversación. En cualquier caso, se metió un tenedor de huevos en la boca. Era mejor que la mierda que se hubiera hecho a sí mismo por muy lejos—. ¡Es bueno!

Connor parecía complacido, y apoyó los codos en la mesa. 

—Tendré que ir de compras más tarde.

Hank sonrió con ironía y dio la bienvenida al cambio de tema en algo menos doloroso.

—Mi refrigerador debe ser lamentable. No suelo comer mucho —estando en casa, solo con Sumo por única compañía, usualmente terminaba bebiendo.

—Lo es —el androide lo confirmó, pareciendo como si estuviera soñando despierto mientras escribía algunos planes de comida, tratando de equilibrar las cosas que a Hank le gustaría con cosas que serían buenas para él. Al menos sabía que podía cocinar bien un plato.

Connor parecía distante. ¿Lo había lastimado después de todo? La idea hizo que su estómago se apretara nuevamente, por lo que se obligó a comer en lugar de pensar. Tenía la mitad de la mente para preguntar si algo andaba mal, se dio cuenta de que eso iría terriblemente mal y cambió un poco su pregunta. 

—¿Tienes algo en mente, chico? —él sonrió mientras comía otro bocado—. ¿O estás buscando porno otra vez?

Ruborizándose profundamente, Connor negó con la cabeza. 

—No, estaba averiguando recetas. Investigué mucho antes.

Hank se rió. 

—Sí, claro, "investigar".

—Fue... educativo —ofreció Connor, girando la cabeza en un inútil intento de ocultar su rostro.

—Estoy seguro de que eso fue todo. Solamente unos 20 minutos muy educativos, aquí, solo, viendo porno.

El androide se cruzó de brazos. 

—Si sigue hablándome así, es posible que no te enteres nunca todo lo que aprendí.

Hank se estaba riendo de nuevo y, por un momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Jamás esperé que fueras tan... adorable.

—Sí. Esa es mi función principal. Androide adorable —Connor frunció el ceño, su tono goteaba de sarcasmo.

Hank solo resopló y continuó comiendo el desayuno. Luego hubo un ruido que sonaba como un pesado metal amortiguado que venía de la sala de estar.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Su teléfono! —Connor exclamó. Corrió a la otra habitación y desenterró el teléfono de algún lugar en el sofá. Continuó tocando música ensordecedora hacia él. Se deslizó de vuelta a la cocina y se la dio a Hank.

_«Gracias»_ murmuró mientras aceptaba la llamada. Era la estación que lo actualizaba sobre lo que habían encontrado cuando investigaban el departamento de Connor. Una gran cantidad de nada, oh, y un androide parecía ser el responsable. Colgó.

—Supongo que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo, Connor —comentó.

—No tengo objeciones ante esa idea —el androide sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Creo que esta no es una de mis mejores traducciones de capítulos. Me disculpo por ello (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden de no dar spoilers en los comentarios, mis niños. Por favor, respetemos a los que aún ni han leído esta historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	10. CAPÍTULO DIEZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS/LAS AUTORES: "¡Buenas noticias! Hank dijo que puedo publicar todos los días, porque tenemos mucho contenido nuevo. Malas noticias, este capítulo es un poco angustioso. Uh, ¿¿¿disfrútenlo???"
> 
> "Etiquetas del capítulo: flashback de trauma, mención del suicidio".

Solo tres días después de su investigación previa, fueron llamados a la escena de otro asesinato. Este fue inusualmente descuidado y claramente impulsado por la ira. Una mujer joven, de unos treinta y tantos años, acababa de adoptar a un niño androide y ahora ella y su hijo estaban muertos. Hank había despedido al oficial preocupado en la puerta, él era un detective con experiencia, ¿por qué esta escena, horrible como era, le causaba algún problema?

Hank se arrepintió de su pensamiento casi tan pronto como entró. Connor estaba tranquilo, analítico, pero sus ojos seguían volviendo a la niña androide. Un pequeño chico. Cabello castaño claro. Tal vez 10, a lo sumo.

Cole hubiera también hubiera cumplido 10 este año.

Fue ese simple pensamiento lo que finalmente lo quebró. En algún lugar de la casa, Connor estaba discutiendo sobre el cuerpo con un oficial, pero Hank estaba saliendo por la puerta.

—¿Teniente? —el oficial de la puerta llamó, pero Hank no se detuvo. Él solo dijo por encima del hombro:

—Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Pero él no regresó.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Connor acababa de terminar de detallar el caso en su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hank había desaparecido. No era raro que su compañero se fuera a mirar otras cosas, pero inmediatamente se preocupó. No era como si no estuviera completamental tanto de las similitudes entre el niño androide y Cole, y sabía que Hank no lo tomaría bien. En realidad no había esperado que él desapareciera por completo.

Dejando la investigación en manos de los otros oficiales, explicó que era una emergencia y se fue tan pronto como pudo. Sin duda, Hank se había ido a beber, pero la pregunta era ¿en dónde podría estar? No siempre iba al mismo lugar y no era como si Detroit tuviera escasez de bares. Se aflojó la corbata con frustración, sintiendo que tenía la garganta demasiado apretada. No estaba seguro por dónde empezar y eso lo asustaba.

Afortunadamente, el primer bar que había localizado estaba a poca distancia, y su automóvil todavía se encontraba estacionado frente a la escena del crimen, por lo que Hank definitivamente había quedado a pie. El este bar también lo habían echado después de unas cuantas copas por comenzar una pelea con un chico por "algo estúpido". Los siguientes bares fueron más difíciles de encontrar con la mayoría de las personas que se negaron a servir a un hombre que ya estaba claramente intoxicado y, finalmente, el rastro se desvaneció en el aire. El único salto lógico que Connor podía hacer era que este hubiera tomado un taxi de regreso a algún lugar donde los grifos no se hubieran secado.

_«¿En casa o quizás en Jimmy?»_ Connor barajó las probabilidades de cada una de las opciones y descubrió que era más probable que él estuviera en casa. Le hubiera gustado antes llevar el auto de Hank, pero su compañero todavía tenía las llaves.

—Mierda —Connor nuevamente murmuró a nadie en particular. Se llamó a sí mismo un taxi, molesto porque no pudo haberlo descubierto más rápido. Qué buen detective que estaba resultando ser.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Le llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a casa. Se sentía como horas en lugar de los minutos lógicos que habría tomado. El tiempo nunca antes había parecido tan dolorosamente estirado como lo fue cuando esperaba que la tranquila ciudad pasara y las escenas familiares alrededor de la casa de Hank aparecieran. Para cuando el taxi lo dejó salir, estaba luchando para lidiar con la avalancha de emociones que lo atacaban.

Las luces estaban encendidas dentro de la casa. Hank definitivamente estaba en casa.

Intentó abrir la puerta y la encontró cerrada esta vez. Al instante se sintió aliviado y frustrado de una vez. Tomó otro tramo de eternidad encontrar la llave que Hank le había dado y buscar a tientas los cerrojos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué no podía meter la llave en su respectivo agujero?

La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió mucho más fuerte de lo que Connor habría querido. El golpe resultante hizo que Sumo se sacudiera con un ladrido "amenazante". Excepto que inmediatamente vio a Connor y procedió a menear su cola lentamente.

—Buen chico —ofreció Connor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Hank no estaba en la mesa de la cocina, en su lugar habitual para beber, ni en el sofá ni en el suelo. Localizó al hombre mayor en el baño, inconsciente junto al inodoro con una botella de whisky.

Connor lo examinó ansiosamente, pero no encontró más que lo usual cuando Hank decidía emborracharse excepto por, oh, el ojo negro que comenzaba a colorearse en su rostro. Eso era nuevo. El androide no podía resolver el torbellino de emociones que fluía a través de él en este momento, por lo que primero se centró en el lado físico de las cosas.

Se las arregló para arrastrar a Hank a la habitación y llevarlo a la cama. Puso la basura junto a la cama junto con agua y pastillas. Apagando la luz, él cerró la puerta. Luego procedió a limpiar el baño y la cocina. Y cuando finalmente se quedó sin cosas que hacer, se derrumbó en el sofá.

Connor sintió que se estaba ahogando con todas sus emociones. Estaba furioso. Él estaba preocupado. Esta no era la primera vez que Hank se emborrachaba así, pero darse cuenta de que tampoco sería la última... eso dolía de una forma que no podía empezar a comprender. Él tenía miedo. Estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué Hank no le había dicho nada antes de irse? ¡Pensó que se estaban acercando! Entonces, ¿por qué Hank no lo dejaba entrar?

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ningún lado por su cuenta, Connor suspiró. Se puso de pie, se quitó la ropa y se puso otra vez la familiar camiseta, aunque el olor esta vez hizo que se le cerrara la garganta. Se acurrucó en el sofá, en un amistoso recordatorio de que no estaba durmiendo al lado de Hank como las últimas noches.

Esto dolía.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

La mañana siguiente golpeó a Hank como un tornado. En algún momento entre estar cegado por la luz del sol y vomitar en la papelera junto a la cama, Hank se dio cuenta de que Connor no estaba en la cama con él. Eso no tenía sentido. Durante los últimos días se había acostumbrado a despertarse con el androide a su lado. Ahora la cama se sentía vastamente vacía.

Bebió las pastillas con el vaso de agua que le quedaba y salió de la habitación. Connor tenía que estar en algún lado. No había manera de que hubiera sido tan considerado consigo mismo durante una de sus borracheras.

El hombre mayor se congeló en la entrada a la sala de estar. Era Connor. Él estaba dormido en el sofá. ¿Pero por qué?

Hank se dirigió al sofá y gentilmente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Connor.

—Oye —el simple intento de hablar le lastimó la cabeza y momentáneamente retrocedió—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Con? —todavía había una insinuación de desagrado en su voz y su ojo negro estaba hinchado, pero el teniente estaba más preocupado por Connor que por el hecho de que le dolía el rostro.

Connor parpadeó, saliendo del modo de suspensión cuando Hank lo tocó. Escuchó lo que dijo el hombre mayor y solo lo miró sin comprender.

—¿No puede adivinar? —él respondió, en un tono plano. Su ira estalló de nuevo como si nunca hubiera dormido.

Hank vaciló.

—Mierda —dejó escapar un gemido bajo y se hundió en el sofá junto a Connor—. Eso explica el ojo, supongo... —siseó un poco cuando alzó una mano hacia el hematoma ofensivo—. ¿Estás dispuesto a decirme qué es lo que sucedió? —lo que sea que había sucedido, no había sido bueno. Nunca había visto a Connor tan disgustado con él y solo eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera metido hasta las rodillas en agua helada. El hecho de que él también estaba luchando por recordar con precisión la noche solo lo agravaba—. Nos llamaron para un homicidio, ¿o me lo imaginé?

—Lo hicieron —Connor respondió, su enojo disminuyó ligeramente en preocupación. Él realmente no quería volver a traer esos detalles—. Se fue sin decirme nada.

Hank pareció desconcertado por un momento antes de que su expresión se relaje lentamente. 

—Correcto —había pasado de aturdido a pálido en un latido del corazón y su cabeza giró en señal de protesta. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia el baño y vomitó.

Tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la compostura, pero la noche de repente cobró más sentido. Se limpió y regresó al sofá como un perro golpeado con la cola entre las piernas.

—Yo... —vaciló, claramente sin palabras.

—No es que esté sin simpatía, Hank, pero... —Connor hizo una pausa, no acostumbrado a pisar este tipo de camino. Él continuó—. No puede seguir haciendo esto.

—Me gustaba más cuando lo hacías —hizo un puchero Hank. Era una mentira, pero se sentía acorralado a la defensiva y culpable. Era la primera vez desde que había perdido a Cole que se había sentido culpable por ahogar sus emociones—. ¡Además, he reducido la cantidad!

Connor sintió una expresión de dolor en su cara, pero se armó de valor y apretó los dientes.

—No está escuchando. No puede seguir haciendo esto. Se va a suicidar.

El parpadeo de las emociones fue peor que su propio odio. No tenía intención de lastimar a nadie más que a sí mismo con sus malas decisiones y ahora Connor estaba aquí... Hank se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy escuchando muy bien —él gruñó—. Yo te dije que no valía la pena tu tiempo.

Connor se levantó y esperó que Hank no pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él lo odiaba.

—Joder, Hank, no sé si lo notó, pero yo lo quiero con vida.

Hank se estremeció. No sabía qué hacer con el dolor de Connor, o su amor por ese asunto.

—¡Te lo advertí, Connor! He estado cavando mi propia tumba durante tanto tiempo, no sé qué más hacer conmigo mismo.

—¿Al menos puede pensar en obtener ayuda? ¿Por favor? —preguntó Connor, con su mano cubriendo sus ojos ahora. Parecía exasperado, pero simplemente estaba ocultando su rostro.

¿Obtener ayuda? No necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba el coraje para... La idea se detuvo mientras miraba a Connor. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no quería apretar el gatillo. Mira, ahí, él no necesitaba ayuda.

—Solo... —no tenía idea de qué decir, cómo manejar esta conversación—. No. No lo necesito. Esto fue solo un lapso en el juicio.

—¿Es eso lo que me dirá la próxima vez? —preguntó el androide, aún ocultando sus ojos. Su voz era tranquila ahora.

Hank deseó poder acercar a Connor y asegurarle que esto no volvería a suceder, pero no pudo. Ambos sabían que no podía. Apretó los dientes y desvió su mirada.

—Probablemente —confesó—. Si no te gusta... entonces vete. Te dije que no me pondría en tu contra si cambiabas de opinión —ahí. Eso era más fácil que enfrentar a sus propios demonios.

—No he cambiado de opinión —Connor respondió, pero su voz se quebró. Tenía la cara húmeda y se dio cuenta de que no había experimentado el llanto antes. Joder. Dio media vuelta e intentó quitarse las lágrimas antes de que Hank se diera cuenta.

Hank no podía entender.

—Entonces, acostúmbrate a esto. Este soy yo —miró hacia atrás cuando Connor se secó la cara y un relámpago la realidad lo golpeó. La forma en que su voz se quebró, la forma en que no lo había mirado... Connor estaba llorando. De repente, no podía respirar adecuadamente, le dolía el pecho y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Estaba jodiendo la única cosa buena que tenía en todo este jodido mundo—. Connor... no estoy haciendo esto para lastimarte... pero no hay nada aquí conmigo. No valgo tus lágrimas.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de llegar y Connor se agarró el abdomen inútilmente otra vez. No importaba que entrara en esto sabiendo las dificultades. Nada podría haberlo detenido. Y no importabs qué, elegiría a Hank todo el tiempo.

—Sé lo que vales —logró decir.

¡Joder, joder! Hank no sabía qué hacer. Connor ahora lloraba y Hank... todo lo que Hank podía hacer era lastimarlo aún más. Se levantó y tomó a Connor de espaldas en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Connor —esperaba el rechazo, pero ya no podía evitarlo. No podía simplemente dejarlo en ese estado—. Si quieres que lo intente... ¿lo intentaré? No sé qué más hacer.

—Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo —respondió Connor, contento de que Hank lo abrazara por detrás. No le gustaba llorar y no le gustaba que Hank lo viera tampoco.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Hank apoyó la frente contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Connor, todavía sosteniendo al androide con fuerza en sus brazos.

—Entonces haré eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Esta es la sección en la que pueden recoger su pañuelitos, mis niños T.T
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor les pido.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	11. CAPÍTULO ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS/LAS AUTORES: "¡Muchas gracias por todos los fantásticos comentarios! (:"
> 
> "Etiquetas del capítulo: puñaladas/heridas, menciones de abuso psicológico".

No fue fácil lograr que Hank se comprometiera a ir a la terapia. Hubo un montón de tratamiento silencioso y gruñidos a lo largo del proceso, a pesar de su acuerdo para buscar ayuda. Pero él estaba yendo.

También fue difícil para Connor, tratar de hacer malabarismos con todas estas nuevas emociones y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Repasó nuevamente los datos de los casos anteriores, pero no tenían una nueva pista sobre el sospechoso humano. O quien sea que fuese su cómplice androide. ¿Por qué un androide debía ayudarlo en primer lugar? Claramente, el sospechoso humano odiaba a los androides.

Connor frunció el ceño. No había suficientes datos. Se repantigó en su silla, sintiéndose derrotado.

—¿Qué te pasa, chico? —Hank preguntó, pero su voz era suave.

—Solo quiero atrapar a este tipo. Se está volviendo descuidado y sé que lo va a echar a perder pronto, pero prefiero atraparlo antes de que arruine la vida de alguien más.

La respuesta de Hank fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono de trabajo. Le lanzó a Connor una mirada comprensiva y respondió. Hubo algunos asentimientos por parte del teniente porque obviamente escuchaba cosas que ya habían descifrado, pero de repente se irguió en su silla.

—¿Sangre azul debajo de sus uñas? —él repitió para beneficio de Connor—. ¿Ya has hecho que alguien lo analice? —después de una breve pausa, Hank sonrió a través de la mesa hacia Connor justo cuando apareció una actualización en su terminal que mostraba el número de identificación del androide que coincidía con la muestra—. Gracias. Lo comprobaremos.

—Tengo su última dirección conocida. Vámonos —Connor ya se había levantado de la silla.

Hank esbozó una sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su compañero y lo siguió rápidamente fuera del edificio.

_*** * *** _

La dirección los llevó a una casa pequeña pero ordenada a las afueras de la ciudad. No había nada remotamente sospechoso al respecto; la casa incluso tenía lo que parecía ser una nueva capa de pintura.

—Voy a ir a la parte de atrás —Connor le dijo a Hank, que ya estaba mirando una ruta rápida por la valla hacia el porche trasero.

—Ten cuidado —Hank se lo recordó y caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta principal. Connor se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la vista.

Hank golpeó casualmente y esperó lo que él consideró una cantidad de tiempo apropiadamente educado antes de levantar su mano por segunda vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a llamar, la puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada intentó pasar a su lado.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda...!? —Hank farfulló cuando fue golpeado por un individuo pequeño y sorprendentemente fuerte—. ¡Connor, pon tu trasero aquí ya mismo! —gritó mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se lanzaba hacia el corredor—. ¡Oye, deténgase! ¡Departamento de Policía de Detroit! —añadió para el beneficio del idiota huyendo de él.

Tal vez fue solo era un adolescente tonto que se asustó al ver a la policía. Agarró el borde de la sudadera e intentó detenerlo. No hubo tiempo suficiente para registrar al objeto en sus manos y identificarlo como un cuchillo hasta que ya lo estaba apuñalando. Un corte salvaje hizo contacto con su mano, cortándolo en la palma, antes de que la segunda puñalada impactara en su brazo.

Connor había cambiado de rumbo en el momento en que escuchó a Hank decir palabrotas. Tardó ocho segundos en regresar por la valla al patio delantero, justo a tiempo para ver a un agresor apuñalar a su compañero. Su LED se puso rojo inmediatamente cuando el pánico se apresuró en su sistema. 

—¡Hank!

El grito de Connor sorprendió a la pequeña feliz mierda de la puñalada el tiempo suficiente para que Hank obtuviera la sartén por el mango. O, más bien, por el codo. Un rápido golpe en la nariz lo envió a caer al pavimento, agarrándose la cara mientras la sangre azul goteaba entre sus dedos. Connor ya estaba enviando la llamada de respaldo cuando llegó a Hank y al androide. El Teniente lo estaba manejando con rudeza, empujando su rostro contra la hierba mientras lo esposaba, pero el androide no protestó en ningún momento. Cuando Hank lo empujó sobre su espalda otra vez, el moreno solo entrecerró los ojos y miró desafiante hacia otro lado. Hank gruñó y se dejó caer en el escalón, agarrándose el brazo.

—Joder —declaró.

Connor examinó ansiosamente a Hank y descubrió que sus heridas de arma blanca no eran tan profundas, aunque sí necesitaban primeros auxilios... y puntadas. Empezó a aflojar su corbata para absorber parte de la sangre.

—Chico, no arruines tu corbata por mi culpa —murmuró Hank.

—Demasiado tarde —Connor respondió, tratando de ocultar su pánico detrás del humor. Envolvió su corbata alrededor del corte más largo en el brazo de Hank y aplicó presión.

El androide en el suelo permaneció quieto incluso cuando llegaron más policías a la escena. Siguió así, huraño pero obediente, todo el camino hasta la estación y durante la primera mitad de su interrogatorio. Probablemente fue porque el bruto de Gavin había tomado el relevo en lugar de Hank mientras este último estaba siendo "remendado". Cuando comenzó a parecer que iba a golpear al androide en lugar de hablar con él, Connor intervino. Gavin maldijo y gruñó al respecto, pero Connor simplemente lo ignoró.

Tomó asiento frente al silencioso androide y la habitación lo hizo sentir... ¿nostálgico? Él creía que ese era el término apropiado.

—¿Levi? Ese es tu nombre, ¿correcto? —comenzó, cruzando las manos frente a él.

El otro androide continuó teniendo la mirada fija en la mesa.

—Encontramos tu sangre en una escena de asesinato, así que realmente no hay forma de salir de esto para ti —Connor continuó, casualmente.

Levi solo apretó los dientes.

—Sé que estás trabajando con un compañero humano. Solo renuncia a él y haz las cosas más fáciles para todos —Connor se dio cuenta de que esto había disparado el nivel de estrés del otro androide, por lo que presionó un poco más—. ¿Por qué querrías trabajar con alguien que odia a los androides más que a cualquier otra cosa?

—Soy diferente —Levi finalmente respondió.

—¿Eres diferente? ¿Comparado con qué?

—Con ellos.

—¿Las víctimas?

Levi no respondió, sus manos se movieron inquietas sobre la mesa mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Supongo que no eres la mente maestra detrás de esto. Esta es tu oportunidad de darte cuenta de todo —Connor lo notó inquieto, aunque parecía ser un tic nervioso. Alzó la vista y vio que la expresión de Levi cambiaba... Y de repente, ya no estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Desde el otro lado del cristal, Hank vio lo que Connor echaba de menos. En el momento en que el candado de las esposas se abrió, Levi cambió su peso mientras se preparaba para saltar. Le dio los segundos preciosos para entrar en la habitación antes... Hank ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en las alternativas.

—Vuelve a tu mierda de lugar antes de que salpique tu cerebro en la jodida pared —se podía distinguir que había una estrecha amenaza encubierta en la voz del teniente Anderson mientras lo apuntaba con su arma.

Levi estaba posado sobre Connor, con una mano enroscada alrededor de su garganta y la otra preparándose para colocar una delgada hoja de metal en su cuello. El androide miró entre Hank y Connor, sopesando sus probabilidades y lentamente tiró la púa al suelo. Había algo humeante en sus ojos ahora, pero no dijo nada cuando Hank lo apartó de Connor.

—¿Estás bien, niño? —preguntó, sin bajar su arma de la cara de Levi.

—Sí —Connor respondió automáticamente, su mano ya tocaba su garganta. No podía creer que no viera a Levi abriendo la cerradura de la esposas. Debió haber estado trabajando en eso desde que Gavin lo había interrogado. Recogió la púa del suelo y aceptó la mano que Hank le había ofrecido, permitiendo que el hombre lo levantara.

Los ojos de Levi se entrecerraron en la pareja mientras se arrastraba hacia la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

—También tienes un compañero humano —acusó con frialdad.

La mirada de Hank se dirigió desde donde se había detenido, en la garganta de Connor para ahora fijarse en Levi. No le había gustado ese pinchazo desde que lo apuñaló, pero ir detrás de Connor lo puso firmemente en la cima de su lista de mierdas a las que deseaba matar. El Teniente respiró hondo y lentamente enfundó su arma. 

—Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre mí y tu 'compañero'.

—No hay mucha diferencia. Lo estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Hank farfulló, se detuvo para mirar torpemente hacia el espejo de una sola dirección y apretó la mandíbula para detener el escupitajo de furiosas réplicas encaramadas en su lengua.

A pesar del calor que subía en su rostro, Connor inmediatamente le devolvió la pregunta. 

—¿Estás en una relación sexual con un asesino?

Levi pareció perturbado por un momento.

—Él solo está haciendo lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Te refieres a destruir cualquier posibilidad de que los androides y los humanos sean felices? —Hank se burló. Levi permaneció en silencio.

—Sabes que solo te está usando, ¿verdad? —Connor habló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Él había sido usado. Él sabía lo horrible que se sentía. Él sabía las mentiras que te dices a ti mismo para seguir adelante.

Hank miró de soslayo a Connor para luego volver su atención al androide en la esquina. Los puños de Levi estaban apretados mientras miraba hacia abajo al azulejo debajo de él. 

—Él no me está usando.

—Él no te ama. Solo necesita que hackes puertas para él, que abras las cerraduras. Cada vez que te tocaba, estaba mintiendo —Connor insistió.

Era difícil saber a quién afectaban más las palabras de Connor: Hank o Levi. Ambos se tensaron por un momento, pero los ojos de Levi se estrecharon como dagas dirigiéndolos sobre los suyos. Había visto a Hank encogerse.

—¿Tienes algo de experiencia con eso? —él escupió.

Connor pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego su expresión se estabilizó.

—Sé lo que él siente por mí... ¿Pero tú? No estás tan seguro, ¿verdad?

Levi apretó los puños con más fuerza, clavando las uñas en la palma de su mano.

—Mentiroso.

—Sé que tienes dudas —Connor respondió, manteniéndose firme—. Yo no las tengo.

Hank sonrió. Era un pequeño rictus apenas perceptible en su cara de póquer, pero Levi lo vio y el fuego en sus ojos pareció apagarse. Las manos de Levi habían comenzado a temblar, ahora estaban apretadas con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus manos había retrocedido para mostrar el blanco del plástico desnudo que había debajo.

—No —siseó con los dientes apretados—. No lo conoces como yo lo conozco. Nadie lo hace.

Connor golpeó su puño en la mesa frente a él.

—¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo! Sabes que cada vez que te follaba, estaba disgustado. ¡Date cuenta de ello!

Levi se sacudió hacia atrás por el sonido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer. Sacudió su cabeza antes de enterrar su rostro en sus rodillas.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —él gritó.

—Tú sabes que no lo hago —Connor respondió, su voz mucho más suave—. Por favor, ayúdame a evitar que hiera a alguien más.

Levi miró a Connor con una lastimosa expresión de derrota.

—Bien —el androide se presionó más fuerte contra la pared mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su cara—. Yo... no sé dónde vive... pero sé quién es su próximo objetivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Aaaaahhhh, qué capítulo, ¿no?
> 
> Avanzaron en el caso a la vez que los feelings entre ellos se vieron envueltos en más de una ocasión.
> 
> ¿Será que esta vez lograrán atrapar al asesino? Pues, lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos que ya solo quedan dos para acabar con este fic (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, mis niños hermosos. Por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	12. CAPÍTULO DOCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "¡Es día del fluffy y el porno! *arroja confeti*"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sí, les juro que esas notas de autor son verídicas xDDDDD]

****La confesión de Levi les dio el tiempo que necesitaban para ponerse en contacto con los objetivos y preparar una operación encubierta. Conocían el Modus Operandi del asesino y tenían una idea de cuándo atacaría, solo tenían que esperar. Los equipos tomaron turnos para vigilar la casa del objetivo potencial.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de Hank después de la hora de trabajo parecía ser la primera vez en días que habían tenido un momento a solas para hablar. Evidentemente, Hank había estado luchando con algo durante un tiempo, pero Connor esperaba pacientemente a que su compañero lo dijera. Su paciencia finalmente había dado sus frutos.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo en ese interrogatorio, Con —tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante—. No tuve la oportunidad adecuada de decírtelo —había más, Connor podía verlo en la forma en que apretaba los labios como si estuviera tratando de amenazar sus pensamientos con la sumisión—. Yo... —se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello para luego suspirar pesadamente—. Lo que dijiste, sin embargo, sobre saber lo que siento por ti...

Connor asintió, pero no dijo nada. Dijo que le daría tiempo a Hank, pero que si su Teniente finalmente había llegado a una conclusión, necesitaba escucharlo directamente de su boca.

Este miró a Connor, esperando que dijera algo para salvarlo de sí mismo, pero cuando no lo hizo, Hank descubrió que realmente no tenía a dónde huir.

—Joder, te saldrás con la tuya... No quiero que sientas que te usan y realmente no quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir así —una profunda arruga se dibujó en su ceño—. Dijiste que sabías cómo me siento... quiero asegurarme de que sabes... lo mucho que significas para mí.

Haciendo caso omiso de la sensación horrible de opresión en la garganta, Connor afirmó.

—Yo sé cómo se siente. Ahora me pregunto si usted sabe cómo se siente.

Las mejillas de Hank ardieron ante las palabras de Connor. 

—Joder, si lo sabes entonces por qué... ¿Por qué tengo que decirlo? —miró brevemente a su compañero y su corazón se retorció. Seguía viendo a ese maldito androide en la sala de interrogatorios, la expresión en la cara de ese chico cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía no era amor... No quería que Connor se viera así nunca más—. Te amo, maldita sea.

Hubo un silencio desde el asiento del pasajero del auto cuando Hank se detuvo en la entrada. En este punto, la garganta de Connor se sentía tan apretada que no podía hablar. No tenía idea de cómo se sentiría cuando finalmente Hank lo dijera. Para él, era solo un hecho pero... ¿escucharlo? Era completamente diferente.

La mano del mayor tembló mientras trataba de poner el auto en el estacionamiento.

—¿Connor?

El androide parpadeó ante las lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercó para agarrar la mano de su teniente. 

—Yo también te amo.

La expresión de Hank se suavizó cuando Connor lo agarró de la mano. Sutilmente enredó sus dedos en los de este. 

—Lo sé, chico.

Hubo impaciencia en cada casto toque desde el automóvil hasta la casa. Obtener la llave correcta en la cerradura nunca había sido tan frustrante. Hank era dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba Connor cuando el androide se agarró fuertemente a su brazo. En el momento en que la puerta estuvo abierta, Connor fue suyo. Tiró de él con un brazo y pateó la puerta detrás de ellos.

—He estado esperando demasiado tiempo por esto —murmuró mientras le robaba un beso áspero.

—Has estado esperando demasiado —Connor respondió en un tono sarcástico contra los labios de su compañero.

Hank se rió entre besos. Odiaba admitir cuánto disfrutaba de la actitud de Connor. Su intento de dejar su abrigo en el estante falló miserablemente pero no le importó. Incluso ignoró los intentos de saludo por parte de Sumo mientras luchaba con el resto de su ropa. Connor, por supuesto, estaba haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor al desnudarse elegantemente. Toda su ropa caía en un montón perfecto sobre la mesa de café mientras Hank acababa de quitarse los pantalones y desabotonarse la mayoría de sus botones.

Joder.

Bruscamente, el mayor le dio un duro empujón a Connor, haciendo que el androide perdiera el equilibrio y lo lanzara al sofá. 

—¿Hank? —Connor jadeó, sin aliento y sorprendida. Hank no dijo nada mientras se deslizaba en el sofá y acercaba a Connor hacia él.

—Voy a follarte ahora mismo, amor.

Connor no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido hambriento que logró escapársele ante esas palabras. 

—¡Por favor apúrate!

Hank se estremeció de placer. 

—¡Tan impaciente! —bromeó, pero no se negó ante los pedidos del chico debajo de él. No podía contenerse más.

La pierna con la que había atraído a Connor estaba ahora enganchada sobre su hombro y su trasero se había extendido y quedado a su completa merced. En un ataque brusco, él se introdujo dentro de Connor, haciendo que su amante arqueara la espalda sorprendido.

—Ahn... —Connor se atragantó. Acababan de comenzar y ya estaba tan lleno. Le agradó que Hank ni siquiera pudiera esperar para desnudarse por completo antes de eso.

El teniente estaba sin aliento. ¿Qué tenía este que lo hacía querer obligar al niño a suplicar y gritar? Las manos del androide buscaron un sostén en cualquier lugar, aferrándose al brazo del sofá o los cojines sin ningún éxito real. Hank estaba impaciente. Había estado angustiado por Connor desde que ese maldito chico en la sala de interrogatorios le había hecho darse cuenta de lo asustado que estaba de perderlo. Eso fue, realmente, el pensamiento que finalmente lo había roto: si algo le sucedía a Connor entonces nada más importaría. No había vida para él en la que el androide no formara parte.

Connor gimió. 

—Estas muy lejos...

Sus palabras sacaron a Hank de su aterrorizada espiral de pensamientos. Correcto. Se movió, empujando a Connor completamente sobre su espalda para que pudiera inclinarse para besarlo. Este respondió de inmediato, sus pies se engancharon alrededor de la cintura de Hank y lo acercaron ansiosamente, más profundo. Él gimió en la boca de Connor.

—Has extrañado tener mi polla dentro de ti, ¿verdad, Con?

Este se estremeció ante las palabras.

—S-sí, mucho.

Hank sonrió para sí mismo. Qué amante tan sucio que tenía... y también uno tan necesitado. Esas manos esbeltas encontraron el objetivo, arañando su espalda o enredándose en su pelo, siempre arrastrándolo más cerca. Más besos, más contacto. 

—¡Más duro, Hank! —estaba más que feliz de complacerlo.

Cuanto más se follaba a Connor, más se liberaba. Con cada embestida estaba llorando, con la boca entreabierta, gemidos desesperados que salían de esos labios rosados, mientras que las embestidas particularmente duras lo hacían sollozar de placer. 

—Joder, Con —Hank gimió—. Eres tan malditamente sexy.

El androide era prácticamente fuera de sí ahora mismo, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para escuchar la siguiente pregunta preparada para él. 

—¿Quieres que termine fuera?

—¡N-no! —Connor rogó, agarrándose fuertemente de Hank—. ¡Dentro de mí, por favor!

El teniente gimió suavemente ante esta respuesta. 

—Te encanta estar lleno de mi corrida, ¿no?

Connor gimió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Sí!

El rubor en sus mejillas hizo que el nudo en las tripas de Hank se hiciera más fuerte. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo con Connor haciendo esas expresiones. Embistió contra el androide de nuevo, profundo y duro, y lo arrastró en un áspero beso. Podía sentir a Connor gimiendo y temblando de éxtasis debajo de él. La única advertencia que recibió antes de que Hank llegara fue una brusca aceleración de la respiración cuando sus labios se separaron. Se frotó contra Connor mientras montaba el placer de su orgasmo, asegurándose de derramar hasta la última gota en el codicioso trasero de su compañero.

Este prácticamente lloró el nombre de Hank cuando se vino. La calidez, la plenitud, era todo lo que él quería. Lo dejó hormigueando hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Hank se dejó caer sobre el androide, con el pecho agitado pero con una expresión de pura satisfacción en su rostro. Su barba le hizo cosquillas en el pecho de Connor, pero en ese momento no había mejor sensación en el mundo.

—Si esto es lo que sucede cuando digo que te amo, podría tener que decirlo con más frecuencia —comentó Hank.

Connor se rió suavemente. 

—¿Solo te estás dando cuenta de eso ahora? —aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse complacido. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Hank, deleitándose en la sensación de sudor sobre los músculos del mayor. No estaba en la flor de la juventud, pero aún era firme y fuerte.

La sonrisa de Hank era un poco triste, pero se movió ligeramente para atrapar los labios de Connor.

—Lo siento —susurró—, por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo.

—Valió la pena la espera —Connor respondió antes de besar a su teniente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [aaaaaahhh, al fin se dijeron lo que sentían... Díganme si no es lindo este capítulo (más allá del smut, obviamente xD).
> 
> El siguiente será EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA. Sí, lo sé. Ya no tendremos más de estos dos :"v
> 
> Pero no se preocupen, que no será la única historia que traduzca de ellos dos. Ya verán que no.


	13. CAPÍTULO TRECE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES: "Gracias por seguir con nosotros en esto. ¡Este es el último capítulo! También siéntete libre de comentar con las preguntas ya que hay mucha información de fondo que nunca llegó a la historia debido a su relevancia, pero contestaremos si podemos. Y mañana, comenzaré a publicar nuestra próxima historia Hankcon AU. ¡¡¡Gracias nuevamente por todos los comentarios!!!
> 
> "Etiquetas del capítulo: comentario vulgar, suicidio"

—Gracias por pasar por mi departamento conmigo —dijo Connor mientras se detenían afuera—. Solo necesito tomar algunas cosas.

—Por supuesto —Hank vaciló por un momento—. ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

Connor volteó levemente la cabeza. 

—No, no me importa —se inclinó para besar a Hank—. ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

—No, mierda, chico —Hank le devolvió el beso antes de juguetear juguetonamente con la frente de su amante—. Han irrumpido en tu apartamento antes, no tengo intención de correr riesgos contigo.

Connor se sonrojó. 

—Correcto, buen punto.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Connor suspiró cuando abrió la puerta. No había tenido la oportunidad de volver y limpiar, por lo que sus cosas seguían en el suelo.

—Déjame recoger esto y empacar y podremos irnos.

—Por supuesto —Hank se encogió de hombros y se tiró en una silla.

El androide recogió su ropa y la sacudió antes de volver a colocarla en su tocador. Algunas las metió dentro de una bolsa. Él no tenía muchos artículos personales en su departamento; solo había vivido allí por un corto tiempo. Se debatía sobre qué más llevar y caminó hacia su armario. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

—¿Connor? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —llamó a Hank después de un breve momento. Él no escuchaba nada. Se puso de pie justo cuando su compañero volvió a la vista.

Connor parecía disculpándose. Un hombre con ropas oscuras lo sujetaba con fuerza, usándolo como escudo. Presionó un arma en la sien de Connor. 

—Tengo a tu mierda, viejo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Había sentido un terror frío como este una única vez antes. Cuando el auto rodó y Cole resultó herido. Cuando él había sido lastimosamente incapaz de proteger a su propio hijo. Ahora su amante estaba en manos de un psicópata que odiaba a los androides... Y, al parecer, los humanos que se preocupaban por ellos.

—Oye, vamos a... solo hablar... De acuerdo, soy yo el que te enoja, ¿no es así?

—Ambos son bastante asquerosos —el hombre escupió—. Pero sí, creo que eres peor. ¿De verdad creíste que actuar como si estuvieras saliendo con esta máquina estaba bien? No está bien, no es normal.

—¿Qué hay de Levi entonces? Él te amaba —habló Connor.

—¿Ese maldito androide? Por favor, " _amor_ ". Eso es solo un defecto en tu codificación. Tú no puedes amar —su agarre sobre Connor se tensó—. Simplemente estás pretendiendo ser humano.

Hank estaba destrozando su propia cabeza, tratando de encontrar una solución a la pesadilla que tenía delante. 

—Entonces déjalo fuera de esto. ¿De qué sirve una máquina para esta conversación?

—Sé que tienes un extraño apego por él. Noto que harás que me retuerza antes de matarte y destruya esto. Quiero decir, estuviste tan cerca de atraparme, ¿no? —se burló de ellos, su mano temblaba.

Hank apretó los dientes a pesar de sí mismo. Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Connor, pero no podía dejar que este imbécil supiera eso.

—Él tiene un uso para mí. Tu androide también te fue útil, ¿no? Es decir, por eso son tan parecidos. Cantó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado.

Los ojos del asesino se estrecharon. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de que Hank dijera la verdad. La mirada de Connor iba y venía entre su captor y su amante.

—Pe-pero... —tartamudeó el androide, esperando que su débil intento de actuación fuera convincente—, pensé que significaba más para ti...

La mirada de Hank se movió hacia Connor y se obligó a no temblar incluso cuando le dolía el corazón. Él tenía que hacer esto. Podría disculparse con Connor una vez que estuviera a salvo.

—Eres solo una máquina —odió lo convincente que sonó su voz. Lo había creído una vez y eso era lo que lo hacía doler mucho peor. Hank volvió su atención al asesino, esperando usar su breve conversación para ganar terreno sobre el loco—. Así que hacemos un trato, ¿no? Dejas ir mi juguete y voy a soltar el tuyo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—No necesito más eso. Sin embargo, no lo negaré —sonrió, empujando el arma a lo largo de la mejilla de Connor—. El tuyo es muy bonito.

Connor se estremeció, sintiéndose revuelto. La repugnancia era algo nuevo para él.

Hank casi se delata. Su corazón estaba en su garganta y quería saltar sobre este idiota pervertido, golpear su cara contra el piso.

—¿Quieres mi modelo de policía de plástico sobre tu pequeño y lindo "fucktoy"? No esperaba eso —afortunadamente, eso suavizó el pánico que debió haber cruzado sus rasgos—. No creo que tengas nada que ofrecerme a cambio, sin embargo.

Se acercó un paso más, rezando para que pareciera más una conversación informal que la lenta gana de terreno. Si pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, podría distraerlo lo suficiente como para sacar a Connor de su asfixiante agarre.

—Bueno, puedo soportarlo y dejarte con vida, supongo. Nunca le digo a Levi dónde vivo o mi verdadero nombre, así que estás bastante jodido por averiguar dónde voy a desaparecer. Probablemente solo salir de Detroit. Comience a castigar a la gente en otro lugar —miró a Connor de nuevo, con los ojos hambrientos—. Hablemos de negocios entonces. ¿Cómo es cuando te lo follas? Quiero decir, Levi estaba bien, pero era tan jodidamente callado.

Hank se sintió asqueado al enumerar a este hombre. Cada una de sus palabras rezumaba baba, pero había logrado distraer a la mierda enferma. Estaba mirando a Connor como si Hank mirara una maldita hamburguesa. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, iba golpear esa mierda de cara que tenía.

—Oh... ¿No te gustan los callados? —Hank se rió porque de lo contrario pensó que estaría enfermo—. Connor tiene toda la boca en él. Creo que este será el más callado que habrás tenido.

—Y por una muy buena razón —murmuró Connor, hecho con esperar su momento. Estaba ridículamente nervioso por el error, pero tenía que intentarlo. Agarró la muñeca del hombre y tiró de su brazo para que la pistola mirara al techo. Retorciéndose de las garras del asesino, pateó al hombre en el estómago e intentó sacar el arma de su mano.

La pistola cayó al piso con un estrépito y con ella apareció el semblante de control seguro de Hank. Buscó el arma mientras que Connor forcejeaba con él y se le ocurrió entrenar en la cara del bastardo.

—¡Apártate de Connor, ahora! —fue su mano la que tembló esta vez. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Connor estuviera bien.

El asesino retrocedió hacia la ventana detrás de él, pero sus ojos se movieron rápidamente. Estaba literalmente acorralado y casi sin opciones.

—Nunca te entenderé a la gente —él murmuró. Girando rápidamente sobre sus talones, inesperadamente dio un salto, estrellándose contra la ventana.

Hank comenzó a avanzar cuando el hombre comenzó a correr, solo para congelarse mientras se estrellaba contra la ventana. 

—¡Maldito loco! —el teniente se quedó sin aliento. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró la carnicería abajo—. ¡Mierda! —debió haberle metido una bala en el cerebro en el momento en que tuvo oportunidad. Como sea, ya no importaba. Hank se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Connor, el arma cayéndole de la mano cuando la extendió para ahuecar la cara de Connor—. Lo siento mucho, Connor. Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien... creo —Connor parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Hank a la cara—. Creo que puedo estar experimentando una especie de shock.

Hank se rió, el sonido fue tosco y roto.

—Eso sería apropiado —envolvió sus brazos alrededor del androide y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Mierda, necesito llamar...

—Ya me ocupé de eso, Teniente. Ya deberían estar aquí en un rato.

—Oh —Hank parpadeó con sorpresa. Correcto. Eso tenía sentido—. Eso es bueno, entonces —ah, ahí estaba el shock. La adrenalina se disipó y fue como estar envuelto en una capa de hielo. Parecía estar enfermo, pero no tanto como para soportar dejar ir a Connor—. Sabes que no era cierto nada de esa mierda, ¿verdad? Yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Connor, para luego ya no sentirse más entumecido. Las emociones se le juntaron como una ola de congelación. Tembló y se agarró a Hank, las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer—. Yo también te amo —repitió, pero esta vez su voz estaba ahogada y rota.

Hank se estremeció cuando se aferró a Connor. Emociones... Él nunca supo qué hacer con ellas. Una oleada de pensamientos y sentimientos enloquecedores que eran más adecuados para ahogarlas con una botella de licor. Sin embargo, no tenía una botella para ahogar sus emociones ahora mismo, así que buscó centrarse en Connor. Sobre ser el apoyo para su amante que no podría ser para él.

—Está bien, Con —besó la frente del chico y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Connor—. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo ahora.

—Podría haberte perdido —dijo Connor, sus dedos se clavaron en la tela de la camisa de Hank, casi como si se estuviera asegurando de que él estuviera, de hecho, allí.

Hank debió haber estado histérico porque se estaba riendo. 

—¡Tú tenías la pistola encima! Si ese imbécil te hubiera lastimado... —Hank negó con la cabeza y estrechó a Connor más cerca suyo—. No sé lo que habría hecho si algo te hubiera sucedido —la vida no había valido la pena vivir antes de Connor.

Su momento tierno fue interrumpido por Chris entrando por la puerta.

—¿Están ustedes dos bien?

—Joder —escupió Hank con sorpresa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y Connor probablemente podría escuchar cada latido ahora que Hank sin querer había colocado la cabeza del chico contra su pecho. Se había olvidado por completo de la llegada de la policía—. Los dos estamos en estado de shock —admitió y señaló a la ventana—. El bastardo hizo un clavado desde la maldita ventana cuando le apuntamos con su arma —estaba siendo un buen teniente, pero también había olvidado dejar de sujetar a Connor como si ambos se estuvieran muriendo—. ¿Su arma está... ¿en alguna parte?

—Uh... está bien, lo buscaré... ¿Quieres que entregue los EMT aquí? —Chris respondió, sin saber qué hacer con la escena que tenía delante.

Connor negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Chris. Él realmente no quería que sus compañeros lo vieran llorar también; con Hank ya era suficientemente malo.

—No, creo que estamos bien. Solo necesito unos minutos para procesarlo —Hank tomó aliento y aflojó su agarre sobre Connor mientras su ritmo cardíaco se equilibraba de nuevo. Pensaría en cómo Chris siguió caminando presenciando todos sus incómodos momentos con Connor más tarde—. ¿Uf, Chris? ¿Quién diablos está investigando esto?

—Está Reed —Chris respondió, con simpatía.

—Jodidamente genial —Hank gruñó.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Cuando finalmente pudieron irse, Hank prometió que le compraría ropa nueva a Connor y les dijo a los detectives que llamaran a alguien para destrozar todo lo demás. Ni siquiera quería la respiración de ese maldito lánguido en las mierdas de Connor. Cuando volvieron a su casa, él guió a Connor al sofá y llamó a Sumo. ¿Necesitas apoyo emocional? Obten un San Bernardo. El gran canino saltó alegremente al sofá, un lugar que había usado durante mucho tiempo que solo podía utilizar cuando Hank no se sentía bien y procedió a ser un gran montón de alegría que mecía la cola.

—Terapia gratuita —Hank anunció mientras frotaba las orejas de Sumo—. Y hará que lo que voy a decir suene menos... ¿loco? —Rayos, eso no ayudó en nada—. No quiero que vuelvas a ese apartamento. Tú te mudarás conmigo.

Connor estaba realmente sin palabras. 

—Tú... ¿quieres que viva aquí? —el repitió.

Hank parpadeó, claramente sorprendido. Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que él hubiera anticipado. Había esperado una protesta así que ya tenía preparada una lista de defensas pero las desechó.

—Sí —Sumo había puesto su cabeza sobre sus piernas y Hank se había conformado con pasar sus dedos por el grueso pelaje—. Ya había estado pensando en eso, con todo lo que pasó y que tú ya estás aquí... Pensar en que volverías a tu casa fue... —se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo manejar el hecho de estar al tanto sus sentimientos y todo—, deprimente como el infierno.

—No malinterpretes mis sentimientos, Teniente. Es solo que... me sorprende que quiera que esté aquí todo el tiempo —la cara de Connor se suavizó en una sonrisa—. Me encantaría quedarme.

Hank estaba más aliviado de lo que quería admitir. Él sonrió en respuesta y tocó la mejilla de Connor.

—No soy bueno con todo este asunto emocional... pero lo estoy intentando. Te amo, Connor, y si hoy me di cuenta de algo es que no tengo una vida si tú no eres parte de ella.

Apoyándose en el toque, Connor sonrió. Todavía era emocionante escuchar a Hank decir esas palabras.

—No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti.

Hank sonrió. 

—Me alegra que sientas lo mismo —extendió la mano y acarició el cabello de Connor afectuosamente.

 

**_***** FIN *****_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Aaaahhh, estoy triste y feliz con el final de esta historia, chicos xDDD
> 
> Triste porque se acabó y feliz... porque se acabó xDDDD
> 
> Les prometo que les traeré más cosas lindas de Detroit: Become Human para más adelante, considerando que también está llegando a su fin "With every beat of your heart". (n.n)
> 
> Fue un gusto haberles traído este proyecto y espero que me acompañen en muchos otros que decida emprender para más adelante. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


End file.
